Tu amor mi enfermedad
by Princess Narin
Summary: Vegeta es un príncipe que a pesar de ser sumamente poderoso es rechazado por su pueblo, sobre todo por su padre a causa de una enfermedad, gracias a Bulma, y a sucesos logrará superar sus males y reivindicar su nombre.
1. Prologo: Premio

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.

Ni tampoco la canción del inicio llamada mi enfermedad.

Esta Fanfic lo pongo en la categoría de Dragón Ball Z ya que Vegeta aun no aparece DB pero temporalmente comienza en cuando Bulma tiene 16.

 **Prologo.**

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno en el cual el planeta Vegeta nunca fue destruido pero Kakaroto si fue enviado a la tierra y perdió la memoria como se sabe que pasó.

 _Estoy vencida porque el mundo me hizo así no puedo cambiar_

 _Soy el remedio sin receta ni tu amor ni enfermedad_

 _Estoy vencida porque el cuerpo de los dos es mi debilidad_

 _Esta vez el dolor va a terminar._

Escuchaba Bulma en la radio de su habitación mientras bailaba a la par, ella había llegado después de unas aventuras con Goku, Yamcha, Puar y Oolong.

Por fin en casa – suspiro Bulma tirándose a la cama.

Bulma querida baja para probar los pastelillos que te he preparado – gritaba Bunny desde la cocina.

Ya voy mamá ufff cuanto extrañe sus pastelillos – decía Bulma escuchando rugir su estómago mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Bulma también te he preparado un poco de café siéntate te serviré – musitaba amablemente la madre de nuestra protagonista.

Gracias mamá – hablaba Bulma mientras esperaba a que se enfrié para beberlo.

Y bien hija ¿has conocido algún chico guapo en tu viaje? – interrogaba la Sra. Briefs.

Como crees mamá – decía Bulma mientras las mejillas se le ponían rojas.

Bueno Bulma yo diría que el afortunado debe apurarse porque cualquier hombre en el universo moriría por estar contigo – comentaba orgullosa su madre.

Mamá no exageres – decía Bulma entre risas.

Mientras tanto en otra galaxia en un planeta lejano llamado Vegeta habían dos hombres charlando como preguntándose qué hacer.

Nappa dime que crees que debemos hacer – interrogaba Paragus en uno de los pasillos reales.

No tengo ni la menor idea el premio que pidió esta vez el príncipe luego de esa batalla es de lo más extraño el príncipe suele pedir tecnología, planetas o herramientas de entrenamiento ¿pero una mujer? – comentó Nappa.

Y si solo le damos una de las rameras del Rey o alguna saiyajin libre – respondía Paragus.

Imposible a las rameras él las desprecia dice que son repugnantes y las saiyajins libres no quieren estar con él ya se los ofrecí de todas las maneras y no las puedo obligar porque pagan los impuestos al Reino y entonces tienen derecho a decisión propia – recitaba Nappa.

Si tan solo el príncipe no sufriera de esa enfermedad tal vez esto sería más fácil – pensó en vos alta Paragus.

A veces pienso que el Rey solo lo conserva solo porque es fuerte ya que cuando nació Tarble él esperaba que fuese más fuerte que el príncipe Vegeta para poder despacharlo que su segundo hijo quede como heredero porque para él era una deshonra que su primogénito tenga esa extraña enfermedad y luego de que su segundo hijo haya salido débil él Rey culpó a la Reyna Peppers por haberle dado descendencia con problemas pero luego cuando el príncipe demostró su poderío el Rey se mostró bastante satisfecho hasta se puede decir orgulloso pero él nunca se mete en las decisiones del príncipe simplemente le cumple todos sus caprichos siempre y cuando este gane una batalla – explico Nappa.

Si pero toda esa explicación no nos saca la responsabilidad que nos dio el Rey además de eso depende nuestra recompensa ahora pensemos que hacer – regaño Paragus.

Está claro que aquí no hay posibilidades las mujeres saiyajin no son fáciles de engañar todo por la mala fama del príncipe – decía Nappa mientras miraba al techo para que se le ocurra una idea pero Paragus se le adelantó.

Y si buscamos en otro planeta las mujeres no sabrán sobre el problema del príncipe las traeremos por las buenas o por las malas – dijo Paragus convencido.

Ah buena idea traeremos varias muchachas de apariencia similar a la nuestra o al menos agradable a la vista y que el escoja cual le gusta – comento Nappa convencido.

Iré a informárselo al Rey – justifico Paragus su retirada.

En la habitación del Príncipe Vegeta…

Vegeta estaba pensando en lo que había pedido como premio por su misión no es que el desease compañía ni unirse a nadie pero hubo algo que le sucedió hace días que le hizo pedir eso para probarse a sí mismo.

 **Flashback.**

El imponente príncipe de los saiyajin había regresado hace unas horas de su última misión que había resultado exitosa y ahora se estaba dirigiendo a su sala de entrenamiento personal cuando iba pasando por los pasillos escucho a dos saiyajins de clase alta conversando no les iba a prestar atención pero pudo oír que lo estaban mencionando.

Bien yo creo que la dinastía del Rey Vegeta va a pique – dijo un saiyajin de tez oscura y cabello negó y puntiagudo en forma de estrella.

Porque lo dices si el Rey tiene dos hijos – preguntó otro saiyajin de cabello negro azulado a la altura del hombro con puntas un poco chuecas y tez muy clara casi rosada.

¿Pero crees que algo bueno saldrá de ellos? Tarble es un debilucho y su descendencia también será así y Vegeta puede ser muy fuerte pero ninguna hembra se acercaría a el primero se cortarían la cola ni siquiera creo que las hembras de otro planeta se acerquen a él – dijo él saiyajin de tez oscura.

Tienes razón además quizá si alguna mujer se acerca a fornicar con el tendrá suerte y si le da descendencia de seguro le saldrá defectuosa como él – respondió el saiyajin blanco.

Vegeta hirvió de furia estuvo a punto de matarlos pero eso implicaría que acepta su "Defecto" y se siente ofendido por eso así que fue rumbo a su sala de entrenamiento todo el tiempo pensaba en eso, toda su vida él fue hecho de menos por sus múltiples trastornos la única persona que lo había apoyado era su madre pero desde hace un tiempo él se volvió distante con ella.

También se preguntó cómo sería estar con una mujer ya que el a sus 17 años no lo había hecho ya que las rameras eran mujeres mayores repugnantes y las otras mujeres no se acercaban jamás a él, incluso los insectos de clase baja comentaban sus aventuras sexuales en las misiones. ¿Tan repugnante era? Se preguntaba Vegeta,

Una noche estaba el durmiendo y al mismo instante estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la cual él era un anciano que estaba en su lecho de muerte completamente solo en una cama de una habitación real y en un momento entro un saiyajin alto tez bronceada con armadura real muy parecido a su padre pero con el cabello más hacia arriba.

Hola hermano – le dijo el personaje.

¿Tarble? – respondió confundido Vegeta.

No me confundas hermanito yo soy mucho más poderoso que él y que tú también pero él se ha muerto no deben vivir y los defectuosos como tú tampoco, lastimosamente nunca tuviste lo que era tu derecho por tu "problemita" pues como yo soy un hombre sano tuve los privilegios exclusivos mejores planetas, mejores equipos de entrenamiento y mujer que me desean pero tengo una pareja al que tú nunca podrás y también un hijo. Mi Reyna mi príncipe pasen… en ese momento los ojos de Vegeta vieron una figura de una mujer encapuchada y un niño envuelto en una manta en brazos de un sirviente. La mujer estaba a punto de sacarse la capucha cuando de repente…

Príncipe el Rey pide su presencia para que usted solicite su obsequio – comentaba Nappa mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Eso hizo que Vegeta despertará de su sueño sin ver el rostro de esa dama.

Ya voy ahora retírate – gruño Vegeta.

(Pues ahora mi deseo es una mujer) pensó Vegeta.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Vegeta intentaría despejar su mente y se dirigió a su sala de entrenamientos.

Pasaron 3 días las naves de Nappa y Paragus ya estaban listas para partir.

Mira Nappa tu iras a estos planetas y yo a estos pero no agarres a cualquier mujer debes elegir bien deben ser atractivas y te prohíbo que te las folles – le reprocho Paragus a Nappa.

Está bien nos veremos – dijo Nappa.

Así los ayudantes del Rey iban esta vez en naves grandes para traer a "las candidatas a obsequios" para el principito.


	2. Un nuevo destino Vegetasei

**Disclaimer:** Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.

El carácter de Bulma será más bien como en Dragón Ball por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto ya habían pasado cerca de un mes y la nave de Nappa había recorrido varios planetas en busca de señoritas para su príncipe ahora se dirigía al planeta Tierra al cual ya estaba a punto de aterrizar ya que había ingresado a ese sistema solar hace tres días.

En la Corporación Capsula.

Bulma y su madre estaban tomando té en el jardín cuando de repente un extraño objeto en el cielo llamó la atención de Bulma.

Oh por Dios… ¿Será que? No imposible o tal vez ¿Si? No me lo puedo perder – Dicho eso tomo una capsula y saco una moto subió en ella en busca del extraño objeto.

A dónde vas querida – decía la señora Briefs mientras veía a su hija marcharse.

Bulma iba a una máxima velocidad esquivando todo lo que le salía en su camino.

¿Será una nave espacial? ¿Algún extraterrestre? – Se preguntaba Bulma mientras llegaba al lugar.

EUREKA – Gritó Bulma cuando llegó y vio una gran nave.

Emm nunca había visto algo así estoy segura que debe ser una nave espacial, pero entraré dentro… Debe haber una forma – Decía mientras sacaba de una capsula sus herramientas.

Mientras Bulma seguía concentrada observando la nave espacial, Nappa se acercaba con dos mujeres inconscientes en sus brazos, una era morena con cabello afro con muchas curvas y la otra era blanca de cabello marrón muy alta, cuando observo a Bulma mirando la nave espacial.

Pero que tenemos aquí creo que se unió una "voluntaria" – dijo Nappa antes de inmovilizar a Bulma dejándola inconsciente para luego subirla a su nave junto a las otras mujeres y alienígenas.

Pasaron varias horas y la nave ya estaba fuera de la atmosfera de la y una adolorida Bulma despertaba de las colchoneta donde estaba encontrándose con muchas mujeres de distintos colores, tamaños y formas. Pero la mayoría eran agradables a la vista.

En donde estoy – hablo Bulma.

Shhh – la silenció la mujer de cabello afro de la tierra que se encontraba en la colchoneta al lado de ella – No grites por favor según lo que escuche estamos en una nave espacial y nos dirigimos a un planeta que no recuerdo el nombre solo sé que su raza se llama saiyajin – explico amistosamente esta muchacha.

Que – Bulma abrió bien los ojos intentaba decir palabra alguna pero no pudo.

Así pasaron varios días y ellos pararon en un planeta hace 15 para recoger más mujeres, ahora eran como 30 mujeres en esa nave.

Bulma se había enterado que había otra terrícola a parte de ella y de su nueva amiga de cabello afro llamada Marie, pero la mujer alta no soporto la situación y se había quitado la vida.

En todo ese tiempo Bulma no había visto a ningún saiyajin, los que se habían encargado de su alimentación les habían dicho que trabajaban para estos.

En el palacio, exactamente en la sala de trono del Rey Vegeta se encontraba el príncipe arrodillado frente a su padre.

Padre ¿me mandaste llamar para algo importante? – preguntó Vegeta.

En realidad depende de ti si es importante o no pero solo quería avisarte que hoy llegaran las señoritas candidatas pero estarán listas para que tú elijas dentro de una semana – comento el Rey.

Me da igual – dijo Vegeta fingiendo indiferencia.

Bien pero hijo no te molestará si me quedo con las mujeres que tu no escojas ya sabes mi harén personal necesita ser renovado – consultó el monarca.

Hazlo viejo después de todo tu eres el rey – respondió el príncipe mientras se retiraba.

* * *

 **Bueno sé que el segundo capítulo corto pero aún tengo muchas ideas no se preocupen, en el capítulo 3 Bulma ya estará en Vegetasei.**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos que fueron aun de introducción al tema.**


	3. Príncipe Azul

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

* * *

Las mujeres estaban dormidas cuando estaban llegando a la superficie del Planeta. Un gran estruendo las despertó.

Llegamos, síganme – dijo una mujer de apariencia desagradable que les había contado que ella no era saiyajin más bien una sirviente de ellos.

Las muchachas la siguieron se dirigían por un pasillo angosto dentro de un castillo y bajaban ya como tres escaleras finalmente llegaron a un salón con como 20 mujeres y con varias colchonetas en el piso.

Descanse un rato, luego las asearemos – pronunció la extraña mujer.

O por Kami ¿acaso no hay camas en este planeta? – dijo Bulma fijándose en las colchonetas.

Pues así parece, tendremos que dormir en el suelo de nuevo – dijo la mujer de cabello afro.

Eso no me agrada para nada – gruño Bulma.

No griten si nos escucharan – dijo una mujer alienígena de piel color violeta.

Pues a mí no me importa – reclamo la peliazul.

Tranquila Bulma no ganamos nada poniéndonos así – le tranquilizó la mujer de cabello afro.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora cuando de repente entran varias mujeres y se las llevan a lo que parece ser un baño común. Las enjabonan, las limpian, le dan masajes y le exfolian la piel.

 _Este lugar tal vez no sea totalmente un infierno su baño es relajante_ – pensó Bulma mientras la masajeaban.

Luego de eso se las llevaron y les hicieron revisiones médicas con tecnología que Bulma desconocía, exámenes dentales, oculares, vaginales, auditivos y hasta les sacaron sangre.

Luego de eso cada vez fueron quedando menos mujeres.

Bien señoritas les informaré para que están aquí – comentó la mujer alienígena.

Si díganos – hablaron unas cuantas mujeres en coro.

Señoritas ustedes son las candidatas a ser de la posesión del príncipe de este planeta, el escogerá a la muchacha que más le agrade – explicó la misma mujer.

 _No puede ser un príncipe, ¿Sera guapo?, pues claro si es un príncipe de seguro debe ser guapo. Ay Kami creo que encontrado a mi príncipe azul sin pedírselo a Shen Long_ – pensaba Bulma.

Muy bien tendrán una semana de preparación – exclamo la mujer antes de marcharse.

Esa una semana pasó en las cuales les enseñaron el idioma del planeta y también les prepararon para la presentación ante el príncipe que sería en un baile privado muy parecido a la danza árabe.

Finalmente ese día llego.

Vegeta hijo hoy a la tarde preséntate al salón 47, ahí te esperaran las damas, te harán una danza y no quiero que interrumpas una vez que esa danza esté concluida elegirás a la mujer e iras a tu cuarto al cual luego de preparar a la mujer se la enviara junto a ti, así dicta el protocolo pero luego de eso tú ya sabrás que hacer con ella si la conservas o la matas ese ya no es mi asunto – expreso el Rey.

Ya lo sé padre y en algo tienes razón esto no te incumbe – dijo Vegeta antes de llevarse a la boca su comida.

Mientras tanto en el patio de las damas.

El almuerzo estaba siendo repartido a las mujeres que estaban agotadas luego de haber practicado el baile y los pasos de seducción.

Vamos coman que nos queda poco tiempo, debemos asearlas y luego les serán entregados su trajes – decía la mujer apurándolas.

Luego de asearlas, perfumarlas con hierbas aromáticas muy extrañas les entregaron los trajes que eran como una maya entera con unas botas y guantes pero la maya tenía unos diferentes diseños a Bulma le dieron una maya de color fucsia que tenía algo como un cinturón de color blanco y la espalda abierta.

Ahora se dirigían a la sala donde se haría dicho baile.

Vaya te vez muy hermosa Bulma – le decía la mujer afro que lucía una maya color verde agua pero su maya tenia mangas.

Gracias Marie tú también – respondió la peliazul.

 _Que emoción por fin conoceré a mi príncipe azul, el hombre de mis sueños hoy bailaré y seré la mejor para que el príncipe me vea_ – pensaba Bulma.

* * *

 **Bueno el tercer capítulo también es sumamente corto pero lo siguiente quisiera ponerlo todo en solo capitulo así que ni modo nos veremos espero que les esté gustando.**

 **Elegí que dicho traje utilizado para el baile sea parecido al traje de los saiyajins solo que si la armadura porque obviamente no van a pelear y el detalle de que el traje quedaba como una maya y las botas más altas agarrando lo que sería el muslo.**

 **Y como les dije el carácter de Bulma será como en Dragón Ball por lo menos por ahora será la Bulma superficial.**


	4. Desilusion

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **La música que Bulma baila tampoco me pertenece, pero si quieren buscarla la canción se llama Evlerinin Önü Mersin es una canción que me gusta mucho.**

* * *

Llego la tarde y una vez que las mujeres estaban preparadas el príncipe se dirigía a la habitación, se anunció y se sentó en el trono que estaba en un pequeño pedestal al frente de la pista.

Las mujeres estaban tras una cortina y lo único que pudieron ver antes de salir fue la sombra del príncipe que no era un hombre muy alto pero su extraño cabello era lo que destacaba entre las sombras.

La música empezó a sonar estaba tocado por dos hombres de apariencia extraña y un cantante, los instrumentos eran parecidos a una guitarra, un tambor y a un clarinete, sonaban rítmicamente a la par que cada mujer pasaba la melodía cambiaba.

Así fueron pasando cada mujer hasta que llegó el turno de Bulma que salía tras las cortinas con su color de su cabello destacando entre las demás comenzó a bailar al son de la música moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro al son de la música.

* * *

 _Evlerinin önü mersin_

 _Ah sular içmem gadınım tersin tersin_

 _Mevlâ'm seni bana versin_

Bulma movía los brazos y las manos lentamente haciendo figuras y tocando su cabello.

Al hançerini kadınım vur ben öleyim

Ah kapınızda bi danem, kul ben olayım

Bulma caminaba cruzando los pies y mirando al suelo fingiendo como si estaba en un video clip.

La parte instrumental de la música era lenta en la cual los instrumentos se destacaban Bulma seguía el ritmo de la música con su cuerpo.

Evlerinin önü susam

Ah su bulsam da gadınım çevremi yuğsam

Açsam yüzünü baksam dursam

Bulma movía las caderas lentamente a la par que sacudía sus brazos al mismo ritmo que sus caderas y su abdomen.

Al hançerini kadınım vur ben öleyim

Ah kapınızda bi danem, kul ben olayım

Finalmente Bulma levantó la mirada y miro fijamente al príncipe a la par que seguía bailando lentamente a la par de dicha música hasta que la música termino y retiro la mirada del príncipe haciendo una reverencia y volviendo atrás de las cortinas.

* * *

El príncipe quedo maravillado con dicho baile de la peliazul que lo único que deseaba era llevársela consigo pero debía respetar el protocolo y esperar que todas pasen además solo faltaban como tres pero él ya había decidido.

Mientras tanto detrás de las cortinas…

Bulma lo hiciste muy bien veo que eres toda una bailarina – bromeó la mujer de cabello afro.

Es talento natural – respondió Bulma.

 _He visto al príncipe no del todo pero es muy guapo, hay por Kami tiene tanta presencia_ – pensaba Bulma mientras se mordía los labios impaciente a saber a quién elegiría el guapo príncipe.

Muy Bien su alteza hemos finalizado, estas son todas las candidatas espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y si no lo fue, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas – pronunció el cantante.

Ya no importa todo estuvo bien, preparen a la niña azul la quiero en mis aposentos dentro de media hora – dijo el príncipe antes de retirarse.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar las palabras del príncipe y se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Bulma que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _Oh vaya creo que soy yo la afortunada_ – pensaba Bulma mientras esa mujer alienígena desagradable interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Vamos mujer iremos al harén del Rey para prepararte y entregarte algún vestido – le dijo la mujer.

* * *

La arreglaron dejándola muy bella con un vestido de color blanco casi transparente y muy fresco, largo hasta los pies era una especie de mezcla de vestido de novia y pijama.

Bulma esperanzada e ilusionada iba por los pasillos del harén para encontrarse con la mujer que la guiaría a los aposentos reales del príncipe pero algo la detuvo.

Escucho susurros de las muchachas en un pasillo.

Así que esa chica tan bella ira junto al príncipe – se escuchó una voz.

Pobrecita no sabe lo que le espera – respondió la otra voz.

Si es que algo le espera, no me puedo imaginar que cosas pueda hacer el príncipe, quizá esa muchacha no siga viva mañana – se escuchaba la voz.

No por nada le dice Príncipe Vegeta el Loco – respondió la voz.

* * *

Luego de esto Bulma salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la mujer que la esperaba como podían unas simples palabras nublar su mente y romper sus expectativas e ilusiones hacia su príncipe azul.

Bulma ya llena de inseguridad caminaba junto con la mujer rumbo a la habitación, las manos le temblaban a la par que se acercaban al aposento real.

Finalmente llegaron una gran puerta estaba en frente y cuando los sirvientes lo abrieron pudo ver la figura de príncipe sentado en un sofá tomándose una copa de vino, la luz tenue estaba ambientada a la habitación.

Prácticamente la empujaron para que entre a dicha habitación y luego cerraron la gran puerta quedando ella a solas con el poderoso príncipe.

* * *

 **Les cuento que estoy tomando referencias de algunas series turcas como por ejemplo, la canción que Bulma bailaba la cantaron Fatmagul y Kerim.**

 **Realmente quería hacer algo así en la que Bulma baila para el príncipe y por eso pues le hice estar ilusionada con su "príncipe azul" para que ella baile por su propia decisión y no obligada.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Pasión desenfrenada

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

La gran puerta se había cerrado de golpe y esto hizo que Bulma se estremeciera.

Acércate – dijo una voz varonil.

Ella camino insegura hasta donde estaba el príncipe sentado en un sillón mirando hacia el balcón de la habitación.

Siéntate – le exigió señalándole sus piernas era ahí donde ella debía sentarse.

Bulma temblaba de miedo al recordar las palabras de aquellas señoritas y la voz áspera más su imponente presencia no ayudaban mucho mas bien se sentía mucho más aterrador.

Finalmente Bulma se sentó en sus piernas y con vergüenza giro su rostro evitando mirarlo.

Vegeta la tomó de la barbilla.

Azul – le susurró al oído – me gusta lo azul – volvió a decirle mientras olía su cabello.

Bulma cerraba los ojos fuertemente evitando mostrar nerviosismo.

Sin embargo su corazón daba palpitaciones fuertes y sus manos le temblaban inquietamente.

Abre los ojos – le ordeno el imponente saiyajin – quiero verlos.

Ella tímidamente los abrió y el la obligo a mirarlo.

Azul – volvió a decirlo – ¿Cómo es que eres tan exótica niña? Tu color me gusta, tuve una elección, claro yo nunca cometo errores.

De repente él le abrió la boca examinándole los dientes, era como si él la estuviera examinando, le revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

De todas la especies que trajeron para mi tu eres lo más parecido a nuestra raza excepto por… la cola – menciono Vegeta, en ese momento Bulma sintió como un Déjà vu.

¿Cola? – pregunto Bulma rompiendo el silencio.

Entonces Vegeta desenrolló su cola y la poso en la mano de Bulma.

Acaríciala – le dijo severamente.

Bulma tímidamente acarició la cola del saiyajin.

 _Se parece a la cola de Goku_ – pensó Bulma mientras seguía acariciando lentamente.

* * *

La peli Azul seguía acariciando la cola de Vegeta cuando su dedo rozo la punta de la cola de Vegeta, haciendo que este saque un gemido.

Aaah – gimió Vegeta – Haz de nuevo eso que hiciste – le dijo él se sentía curioso y excitado por la sensación que había tenido porque nunca lo había experimentado ya que nuestro príncipe era un tenía solo 17 y nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual así que no sabía que la cola podía darles semejante placer. Bien lo acababa de descubrir.

Bulma cumplió con las ordenes y seguía acariciando la cola de aquel saiyajin mientras que el saiyajin gemía bestialmente retorciéndose de placer, la peli azul se sentía muy incómoda haciendo eso, ella no era tonta, se daba cuenta que estaba haciéndole algo así como una estimulación sexual, ella era virgen pero sabía cómo funcionaba todo y probablemente su cola en este caso sea una parte sensible.

Ella tenía intenciones de detenerse pero el hombre en el cual ella estaba sentada en sus piernas a pesar de ser guapo le daba mucho miedo por los rumores que había oído y efectivamente, según su razonamiento lógico se comportaba como un loco.

Aaah, mmm, sigue – le decía Vegeta.

En un instante en el cual Bulma ni cuenta se dio como sucedió pero fue lanzada al borde de la cama y el saiyajin estaba posicionado arriba suyo lamiéndole el cuello con euforia.

Sus pies tocaban el piso y sus piernas estaban separadas y en el medio de ellas se encontraba el cuerpo del príncipe.

Vegeta empezó a morderla salvajemente sin reparo alguno mientras a acariciaba bruscamente. De golpe rasgó la parte de arriba de vestido dejando ver los pechos de la peli azul.

Blanco – le susurró al oído – también me gusta el blanco, lo sabias – le dijo refiriéndose al color de su piel mientras que apretaba fuertemente un ceno con su mano enguantada.

Vegeta empezó a morder fuertemente los pezones de Bulma haciendo que ella grite de dolor.

 _¡Ay no! Este hombre me violará de la peor manera –_ pensaba la peli azul.

Entonces ella empezó a moverse y a patalear en forma de protesta.

Suéltame animal – le recriminó al príncipe.

Cállate – le dijo fríamente Vegeta ignorando sus quejas.

El saiyajin se acomodó y se quitó la armadura ahora solo quedando con su traje spandex se acomodó entre sus piernas y con sus manos coloco las piernas de Bulma sobre su cintura, se pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a restregar su masculinidad sobre la intimidad de ella que estaba cubierta por ropa interior aun, él estaba haciendo movimientos circulares y apretando las caderas haciendo crecer el roce él estaba demasiado excitado y su dureza ya casi no aguantaba en su pantalón spandex, aun así seguía moviéndose y gimiendo sutilmente centrándose en su propio placer.

Por favor detente – le suplicaba Bulma.

Para esto de una vez – seguía suplicándole.

Bulma se sentía muy mal, tenía un cuerpo de un hombre encima suyo moviéndose sugerentemente muy pegado a su intimidad con movimientos bruscos y a la par que le mordía los pezones y le apretaba las muñecas y ella sufriendo de dolor.

Cuando no lo pudo evitar y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, aun sin emitir sonido de llanto ella lloraba en silencio resignada a lo que iba a suceder.

 _Todo es mi culpa por la curiosidad que me llevó hasta esa maldita nave, ahora voy a ser violada y quién sabe si mañana estaré viva –_ pensaba Bulma y se maldecía internamente.

Mientas Vegeta seguía moviendo sus caderas restregando su masculinidad al sexo de Bulma esperando el cuerpo de ella reaccione para poder penetrarla, su boca cambio de rumbo y de sus pechos subió a su cuello y luego a sus mejillas; cuando sintió algo húmedo.

No, no era sudor ella estaba ¿llorando? Entonces detuvo su movimiento y se acercó a mirarla y si efectivamente ella lloraba.

 _¿Por qué llora acaso no lo estaba gozando?_ – se preguntaba Vegeta en su mente.

Entonces recordó que ella estaba quejándose hace unos instantes, pero como él estaba extasiado la había ignorado completamente. La tomo del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo y en sus ojos vio ¿miedo? No. Mucho más que eso, es sus ojos vio terror y resignación, se fijó los labios le temblaban y de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas mientras lo miraba.

Deja de llorar mujer estúpida – le reprocho el saiyajin.

E-e- eres un monstruo repugnante – le dijo ella escupiéndole en la cara.

El príncipe al oír estas palabras recordó el motivo por el cual él había pedido que le regalen una hembra y era porque él había escuchado que no era atractivo para las hembras y quería comprobarlo y ahora esta mujer con esta frase dañó su orgullo.

Necesitaba que ella lo desease, necesitaba complacerla y que ella ruegue para que se lo haga con más intensidad, necesitaba que lo mire con ojos ardientes mas no con los ojos llenos de angustia con que lo miraba ahora como si fuese un castigo estar con él.

Esa frase más el escupitajo lo llenó de furia y lo hizo reaccionar de la peor manera.

COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESO MUJER ASQUEROSA – le gritó.

Luego de decir eso le dio una fuerte cachetada que le rompió el labio superior y la lanzó al suelo.

La sujeto fuertemente del cabello y la lanzó hacia otro lugar. Su cuerpo chocó contra un mueble y luego la sujeto del cuello y el apego a la pared apretando su agarré casi dejándola sin respirar.

Po po por fav no me mates – le suplicaba Bulma casi sin poder respirar su rostro se estaba volviendo pálido y sus labios de un color violeta, ella se estaba asfixiando. Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo sin reparo.

Sus suplicas terminaron por conmover al príncipe soltando su agarre del cuello.

Luego de esto Vegeta sumergió su rostro en el cuello de Bulma aspirando su aroma y luego le susurró al oído.

Nunca te haría algo que tu no quieras – luego de esto le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación volando por el balcón.

* * *

 **Este capítulo es un poco fuerte con escenas de violencia, no sé si les agrade el comportamiento de Vegeta.**

 **Yo lo hago así porque así me lo imagine basado más bien en el Vegeta malvado de antes, porque el Vegeta de ahora dudo que sea capaz de tocarle un pelo a Bulma excepto de otra manera XD.**


	6. El machismo Saiyajin

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

 **Bueno les explicaré Vegeta no tiene exactamente enfermedades sino más bien trastornos que alteran su comportamiento eso no tiene nada de raro ¿verdad?, pues aquí en la Tierra sin embargo en el Planeta Vegeta los médicos se dedicaban exclusivamente a trabajar con heridas y lesiones de los guerreros, así que no había especialistas en estos problemas, y como consecuencia todo aquel que sufría de lo que sufre el príncipe era acusado de "loco".**

 **Bueno al menos esa es mi lógica en la historia.**

 **Uno de ellos que sufriría nuestro protagonista es el:**

 **El trastorno explosivo intermitente: (abreviado TEI) es un trastorno del comportamiento caracterizado por expresiones extremas de enfado, a menudo hasta el punto de rabia incontrolada, que son desproporcionadas respecto a las circunstancias en que se producen.**

* * *

Luego de haber dejado a Bulma llorando en el cuarto, Vegeta fue rumbo a los alrededores de palacio en una taberna de mala fama, para pensar sobre lo que había hecho.

Todo le había salido mal, la chica que él había elegido para cautivarla lo cautivó a él primero, quedándose totalmente prendado a ella, y lo peor es que estuvo a punto de cometer un abuso por su "encantamiento" hacia aquella muchacha que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Pero si recordaba sus ojos, su pelo, su suave piel y su olor. También recordaba las lágrimas de la niña y su actuación tan violenta con tan frágil pieza.

 _No me pude controlar –_ pensó Vegeta.

Es que él deseaba hacerla suya y que ella lo haga suyo, quería que fueran los primeros el uno al otro. Quería que corrompieran sus inocencias juntos y disfrutarla cada noche.

Sin duda la conservaría, después de todo ella ya era suya en posesión pero su cuerpo no lo era… aun.

Él sabía que para lograr conquistarla no debía repetir su error anterior, pero había una pequeña dificultad, ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que veía las consecuencias.

Pero es que la rabia invadía su cuerpo y hacia una explosión de violencia, que le era beneficioso para las misiones, más no para su vida diaria.

Muchos se referían a sus espaldas como Príncipe Loco o Príncipe Enfermo a sus espaldas y por más de que él sea un hombre frío y sin sentimientos le afectaba bastante, incluso su propio padre hacia bromas sobre ello y a él no le quedaba otra opción más que fingir diversión.

Las únicas personas que lo comprendían eran su madre la Reyna Pepers y su hermano el Príncipe Tarble del cual también se burlaban de él llamándolo debilucho amariconado.

A causa de esas acusaciones su madre la Reyna perdió poder, quedando solo como una Reyna de adorno ya que por culpa del consejo del Rey perdió el derecho a dar opiniones por considerarla demasiado blanda, sensible y benevolente, no digna de ser saiyajin.

En ese palacio solo abundaban arpías y serpientes que buscaban beneficiarse a sí mismo por alguna cosa que ocurriese con la familia real, uno de los soldados de su padre al cual el odiaba y el odio era mutuo fue el que se encargó de expandir el rumor sobre la locura del príncipe cuando este tenía 14 años, desde ese tiempo ninguna hembra saiyajin quiso acercársele.

Pero ahora tenía una muchacha en su habitación y en su cama, podría aprovecharla pero él deseaba que ella fuese quien lo quite de su eterna soledad.

Así que emprendió vuelo e ingresó a la habitación por la ventana y encontró a la muchacha dormida en el piso acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación.

Se acercó a ella la miro, era bella como una piedra preciosa, era un tesoro, su tesoro.

Pero verla con la ropa rasgada y el labio roto que el mismo le había roto, le hizo sentir una culpa tremenda.

 _Es tan frágil_ – pensó Vegeta.

Así que se acercó a ella y la levantó colocándola como un bebé.

 _Es tan ligera_ – pensó de nuevo.

Ella sintió que alguien la sujetaba y despertó asustada encontrándose en los brazos del príncipe, hizo una mirada desesperada esperando lo peor, pero el colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios diciéndole.

Shh, tranquila no te haré nada, ahora duerme – le dijo colocándola en la cama y él al otro extremo de la cama.

.

.

.

Bulma abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo, que estaba decorado con pinturas piedras y una araña para iluminar, giró su cabeza y vio al príncipe dormido, se veía realmente bien con su cabello despeinado y su rostro relajado.

Era hermoso pero le daba tanto miedo, anoche sintió que deseaba morir antes que estar con él. Por lo poco que lo había observado, tenía falta de romanticismo, era orgulloso, egoísta y violento. Y pensar que había oído que ella pertenecería al príncipe hasta que él decida matarla. Eso era abuso a los derechos humanos, bueno olvidaba que estaba en un planeta NO humano. Que al parecer era de la misma raza que Goku.

 _Si tan solo el pequeño Goku pudiese salvarme_ – pensó ella.

Al poco tiempo sintió que su acompañante de cama estaba despertando así que fingió estar dormida. El hombre despertó y empezó a acariciar los cabellos de ella y luego la acariciaba con su cola. Bulma se estaba conteniendo para no gritar.

Es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida – dijo para sí y se levantó para el baño.

Bulma que había oído eso se sorprendió y quedó totalmente confundida.

 _Creí que ese hombre no podía decir palabras bonitas_ – pensó Bulma.

Al rato salió Vegeta ya vestido y le tiró una ropa a Bulma que era un traje spandex lila con armadura y algo parecido a un burka..

Debes usar esto y no te quites la capucha a menos que estés aquí – exigió Vegeta.

Pero ¿Por qué no debo quitármela? – preguntó Bulma.

Porque no es correcto, tu eres de mi propiedad y nadie más puede verte el rostro – respondió Vegeta.

ESO ES MACHISTA – gritó Bulma.

¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres ver lo que es ser machista? – dijo acercándose a Bulma.

¿Qué me va a hacer? – preguntó ella.

Vegeta tomo conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que decidió irse, no sin antes decirle.

Bueno yo ya te lo dije, pero si te lo quitas es bajo tu propio riesgo y no es de mi de quien debes temer, pues si algunos soldados ven tu bello rostro querrán apropiarse de lo que me pertenece y de lo que yo reclamaré cuando sea el momento y te advierto que debo ser yo quien te desvirgue, quedas advertida – dijo Vegeta enfureciendo a Bulma.

Luego de eso Vegeta salió de la habitación y mientras caminaba por los pasillo pensando.

 _Pero que has hecho Vegeta, así solo la asustarás más, si tan solo tuviese una pista de lo que ella quiere –_ pensó Vegeta.

.

.

.

.

Bulma finalmente decidió colocarse el traje asignado a pesar de estar enfadada pues también temía a los otros soldados. Se colocó el traje y el burka y salió a recorrer el palacio. La capucha le cubría todo el rostro no mostrando casi detalle de su cara más que su boca.

.

Bulma caminaba por los jardines del palacio cuando de pronto hoyó sollozos, se acercó más y vio a una mujer llorando ¿Una saiyajin llorando? Conmovida se acercó a esa mujer que lucía muy bien arreglada con varias joyas y maquillada, más no se veía feliz.

¿Le sucede algo señora? – preguntó Bulma.

La mujer no le respondió pero se lanzó hacia ella reclamándole un abrazo a lo que Bulma correspondió pues ella también necesitaba uno.

La mujer estaba un poco más calmada y Bulma se atrevió a volver a hablar.

¿Qué le ha pasado para que esté de esta manera? – preguntó de nuevo Bulma.

La mujer se secó los ojos y habló ya más tranquila.

Es que estoy cansada de las humillaciones de mi esposo – respondió ella.

Y ¿Por qué no se divorcian? – respondió Bulma tranquila.

¿Divorcio? – preguntó la mujer.

¿Qué aquí no se separan? – preguntó sorprendida Bulma.

Separarse jajaja para eso mi esposo tendría que matarme o yo a él, eso no existe en Vegetasei, una vez que el macho te toma le perteneces hasta la muerte – respondió la mujer.

Pero eso es un abuso a los derechos de las mujeres – dijo indignada Bulma.

Pero así es como vivían nuestros antepasados y el Rey no lo quiere modificar, la única esperanza que tenemos es el Príncipe – suspiró la mujer.

Pues no creo que eso cambie – respondió Bulma.

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo la mujer.

Pues porque está loco – respondió Bulma.

ÉL NO ESTÁ LOCO, LO CONOZCO DESDE BEBÉ – gritó la mujer – solo necesita quien lo comprenda y lo quiera – dijo ya más calmada.

¿Lo comprenda y lo quiera? – se cuestionó Bulma.

Ojala aquella muchacha a la cual eligió lo trate bien, pues el necesita que lo amen – dijo la mujer.

Vaya usted está muy bien informada – comentó sorprendida Bulma.

Pues son los beneficios de vivir en palacio – respondió la mujer.

Entonces usted debe ser una mujer importante al vivir aquí – comentó ella.

Pues ahora ya no soy nadie – suspiró la mujer.

Me caes bien esclava, quizá en otro momento nos volvamos a encontrar, ninguna palabra a nadie de la conversación – dijo antes de marcharse.

Al poco rato Bulma regresó a la habitación y encontró una canasta llena de comida junto con una nota.

"Buen provecho" decía esta.

Príncipe Vegeta – estaba firmada.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de aquella mujer.

Si quizá solo necesita que lo comprendan y lo quieran – suspiró Bulma.

* * *

 **Bueno cada a medida que pasan los capítulos pondré los trastornos que sufren nuestros personajes y no solo Vegeta.**

 **¿Quién será aquella mujer?**

 **A esta instancia Vegeta es quien está embobado por Bulma y ella le temía pero gracias a las palabras de aquella mujer está dispuesta a intentar algo con él.**

 **Bien espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	7. Enfado Supremo

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo rumbo a su habitación luego de su agotadora rutina de entrenamientos, que lo tenían cansado con ganas de dormir.

Sonrió inconscientemente imaginándose cuál sería la reacción de la muchacha por el detalle que le había enviado.

Los saiyajins obsequiaban comida a las personas que apreciaban, era una forma de demostrar que eres alguien especial para ellos casi tan importante como la comida. Aunque para los humanos sea diferente.

 _Le habrá gustado el detalle_ – pensó Vegeta.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza renegando de sus pensamientos.

Desde cuando pienso en esas cosas – se dijo Vegeta en voz alta asqueado por sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su habitación los guardias le abrieron la puerta y luego se retiraron dejándolo pasar a su lugar de intimidad.

La habitación de Vegeta era el único lugar en el cual tenía paz y era el mismo.

Nunca se aburría de sus alfombras de color rojo sangre, de su armario color marrón oscuro, de su mullido sofá, de su chimenea, de la araña de luz de su habitación, de las cortinas que adornan su balcón y de su cómoda cama en la cual dormía la bella muchacha de cabello azul.

Se acercó un poco desilusionado al ver que ya se había quedado dormida pero al acercarse notó que no había comido ni la cuarta parte de lo que le había obsequiado. Su rostro pasó a uno de enfado e indignación pues era de malos modales rechazar comida.

Enfadado se dio un baño se cambió y fue a acostarse al otro lado de la cama, evitando mirar a la peli azul cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

.

La noche ya estaba presente en ese día, aunque algunas personas vivían la noche oscura todos los días de su vida.

Como en una gran habitación de azules paredes adornadas con el escudo de la familia real gravada en alguna piedra preciosa parecida al oro, un piso reluciente y blanco techo, todos los muebles hechos del mismo material del escudo en la pared y al fondo una gran cama arropada con sabanas azules y cortinas azules alrededor de ella.

En esa habitación truenos y tormentas se desataban por la acalorada discusión de dos miembros de la realeza. Se trataba del Rey y la Reyna.

Por qué no puedes respetar mis decisiones soy tu Reyna maldita sea – reclamaba la elegante mujer de aproximadamente 32 años, tez clara baja estatura, cabello y ojos de un negro fabuloso.

No tienes derecho de nada eres una Reyna inútil que solo me ha dado hijos enfermos, avergüenzas mi linaje y me pides que te dé palabra – respondía enfadado el Rey Vegeta quien tenía alrededor de los 63 años.

Pero el príncipe Vegeta es muy poderoso y el príncipe Tarble es inteligente – volvió a reclamar la Reyna Pepers.

El Rey pareció calmarse y asintió a la respuesta de la mujer aceptando que era ella quien había ganado la disputa. Era extraño que el hiciera eso, generalmente lo hacía cuando ya no quería hablar de ese tema o se le metió una idea en mente.

Fue lo segundo. El Rey Observó de pies a cabeza a su mujer y con su cola la acerco y la lanzo a la cama desprendiéndose de su ropa junto con ella y sucumbiendo en el deseo carnal, pues su mujer era joven y bonita.

La Reyna quien había sido tomada por sorpresa no se negó pues el Rey era intenso pero la trataba bien, al menos cuando estaban en proceso de unión de cuerpos.

.

.

.

Un golpe en la puerta lo despertó, salió de la comodidad de su cama dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

Al abrir encontró a su madre quien parecía haber tenido una larga noche pues lucia agotada y con chupetones en el cuello, pero eso no era cosa que a Vegeta le importe mucho.

¿Qué sucede Reyna? – preguntó Vegeta.

¿Tanto te cuesta reconocerme como Madre? – Cuestionó la mujer ofendida – Bien no he venido para reprocharte, sino para preguntarte como te iba – expresó la Reyna.

A esta edad vienes a preguntarme eso – Vegeta rió sarcástico – Pues si quieres saberlo me va bien estoy aumentando mi poder cada día, muy pronto lograré convertirme en todo un súper saiyajin – comentó orgulloso.

Me enorgullezco Vegeta – comentó su madre mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo dándose cuenta que solo vestía unos boxers y luego miró a la habitación pues la puerta estaba abierta y sus ojos se enfocaron en la peli azul que descansaba en la cama de Vegeta, que la hizo hacer una sonrisa cómplice – Ya veo hijo, así que ¿ella es la mujer que elegiste? – preguntó la mujer.

Así es – respondió cortante Vegeta.

Muy buena elección hijo, es una muchacha muy bella y además joven ¿Te complace correctamente? – preguntó la Reyna.

Mucho – mintió Vegeta pues la peli azul y él no habían intimado aun de la manera en que la Reyna pensaba.

Espero que pronto nos des un miembro más de nuestra familia, la chica está en una buena etapa para dar a luz a varios cachorros debes aprovechar y tener príncipes fuertes, valientes e inteligentes y princesas que destaquen tanto por belleza como por fuerza – expresó la mujer pareciendo ilusionada.

Si quieres niños tenlos tú, aun estas apta para tenerlos yo no tengo intensión alguna aun – respondió Vegeta cerrando la puerta incómodo.

.

Vegeta se acercó de nuevo a la cama con intensión de acostarse y retomar su descanso. Se acomodó en su cama no muy pegado a Bulma pero tampoco tan lejos, levantó la manta que cubría a la peli azul y se metió bajo ella.

Giró su rostro y se quedó mirando a la muchacha de cabello azul un buen rato hasta que se animó a tocarla.

Le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza observando cada detalle, pareciendo tan cursi que sus subordinados estallarían en risas si lo vieran.

Tu rostro es realmente hermoso – le susurró mientras seguía acariciándola.

Bulma entresueños sintió la caricia e inconscientemente aun sin despertar gimió.

Yamcha – pronunció la muchacha haciendo que las caricias de Vegeta cesaran.

 _¿Quién era ese tal Yamcha? ¿Es un saiyajin? No, no tiene nombre de saiyajin_ – pensaba el saiyajin – _Quizá la niña ya tiene una pareja en su planeta y por eso no quería entregarse a mí porque ya pertenece a otro_ – pensaba de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos lo ponían cada vez más furioso y la mano que acariciaba el rostro de Bulma cada vez iba cerrándose más convirtiéndose en un puño.

.

.

.

Ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y golpes despertaron a la pequeña de los Briefs quien dormía en la cama. Al enfocar su vista vio a un furioso Vegeta derribando artefactos de su habitación, pateando y tirando ráfagas de ki a todo lo que encontraba.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama acercándose a Vegeta tratando de calmarlo sin saber cuál era la razón de su enfado.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? – cuestiono la peli azul.

Bulma captó la atención de Vegeta con su reclamo y giró su rostro para mirarla con unos ojos llenos de ira que causaron el miedo inmediato en ella que empezó a retroceder mientras él se acercaba.

Bulma intento retroceder pero Vegeta la jalo del pelo y lo jalo para que ella lo mirara.

Todo esto es tú culpa maldita, eres una sucia, yo creía en tu pureza pero no eres más que una asquerosa – le recriminó mirándola con odio.

Vegeta levantó la mano como para darle una fuerte cachetada a Bulma pero en ese momento su cuerpo no respondió.

Su mal había regresado, un nuevo ataque en él.

La peli azul había cerrado los ojos esperando recibir aquel golpe pero nada e incluso sintió que había aflojado su agarré.

Lentamente abrió los ojos pero vio un paisaje totalmente distinto al que ella se imaginaba.

Se horrorizó al ver que el príncipe estaba tirado en el suelo moviéndose constante e involuntariamente con espuma saliendo de su boca.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Como Ven el príncipe Vegeta es epiléptico y le afecta cada vez que sus emociones están en el extremo.**

 **Cambié un poco mi forma de relatar pues me puse a describir lugares como por ejemplo las habitaciones y demás.**

 **Siento mucho hacer los capítulos cortitos pero quiero distribuir bien mis ideas.**

 **Gracias por leerme Por favor déjenme sus Reviews.**


	8. Reencuentros y serenidad

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

 **Guest:** En cuanto en tu review, él podría convertirse concentrando su energía en la espalda como lo hace Caulifla jajaja pero por supuesto eso no ocurrirá en mi historia, ya buscaré una manera de arreglarlo no te preocupes. Aunque si te fijas no todos se convirtieron en súper saiyajins por enfado, como por ejemplo Trunks del futuro se convirtió por tristeza e incluso Vegeta se convirtió por la frustración de no superar a Goku. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Aterrada por lo que estaba sucediendo Bulma salió de la habitación corriendo sin rumbo, sin haberse cubierto el rostro como debía hacerlo.

Los grandes pasillos del palacio la confundían, se sentía perdida y asustada ella vio esa oportunidad como para fugarse del lugar y alejarse del príncipe "Loco".

Corría desesperadamente y sin darse cuenta chocó con un poste.

Al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que no era un poste, sino un saiyajin extremadamente alto que la miraba en forma maligna.

Parece que tenemos suerte Raditz – dijo el hombre que lucía calvo.

Pero mira hemos encontrado pero si es una muchacha que podríamos aprovechar muy bien – respondió el hombre de cabello largo.

Bulma se sintió desesperada acababa de escapar de una situación y ahora se metía en otra. Sin pensarlo palabras que no tenía intención de decir salieron de su boca.

El príncipe está muy grave – expresó la peli azul.

Raditz y Nappa en seguida comprendieron quien era ella y se imaginaron en qué situación se encontraba su príncipe.

Raditz ve a avisarle al Rey y a la Reyna, yo iré junto al príncipe para controlarlo – expresó el calvo.

De acuerdo – respondió el otro.

Bulma quien se había perdido en el camino no le quedó más opción que seguir a Nappa hasta la habitación del príncipe.

El camino fue demasiado silencioso y abrumador. Aunque luego perdió de vista a Nappa y no le quedó opción que quedarse en los pasillos. Se sentó y abrazó a sus rodillas y quedó profundamente dormida.

Al llegar a la habitación Nappa abrió la gran puerta y se encontró a Vegeta ya consciente pero aun en el suelo.

Nappa que haces aquí, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó confundido Vegeta levantándose mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Nappa iba a responder pero en ese momento llego la Reyna bastante preocupada por el príncipe.

Para ser una saiyajin ella era bastante diferente en cuanto a carácter sobre las demás se aunque las mujeres saiyajin eran muy protectoras sobre sus hijos a diferencia de los hombres.

Hijo ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la mujer.

Vegeta no la miró pues su vista estaba enfocada en su padre quien estaba atrás de la puerta mirándolo con decepción.

Lárguense – exigió pero todos lo miraban y no obedecían.

QUE SE LARGUEN – gritó.

Todos procedieron a retirarse pero él se percató de algo.

NAPPA – gritó haciendo que el calvo se giré.

¿Sucede algo Príncipe? – preguntó el elite.

¿En dónde está? – preguntó Vegeta a Nappa quien en seguida interpreto su pregunta.

Me estaba siguiendo pero la perdí de vista, de seguro se quedó por los pasillos ¿Quiere que la traiga? – preguntó Nappa.

No, vuelve a tu lugar – respondió Vegeta.

Una vez que Nappa se marchó Vegeta fue a buscar a la muchacha y la encontró durmiendo en los pasillos, tenía la intención de cargarla pero recordó el motivo de su enfado pero esta vez lo tomo con más tranquilidad.

Oye, muchacha, despierta – le dijo tocándole los hombros.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida Bulma restregándose los ojos.

Vámonos a la habitación, no es muy cómodo dormir en el piso ¿No muchacha? – dijo Vegeta con tranquilidad.

No me digas muchacha tengo un nombre y es Bulma – reclamó ella.

Como querías que te llamé por tu nombre si no lo sabía – rezongó Vegeta.

Pues tu no me lo preguntaste – respondió ella tentonamente sin darse cuenta le hizo un gesto y le saco la lengua, cosa que hizo que Vegeta se sorprendiera por su insolencia pero en vez de enfadarse se divirtió.

Al llegar a la habitación Vegeta abrió la cortinas del balcón y se sentó en su mullido sofá quedándose observando a Bulma.

¿Por qué no comiste lo que te envié? – cuestiono Vegeta con autoridad pero su voz permanecía tranquila.

Si comí, solo que los humanos no comemos tanto, por cierto gracias por habérmelo regalado fue un buen detalle – dijo Bulma sentándose en la cama.

Vegeta solo asintió pero de repente Bulma se mostraba incomoda como si quisiera hablar y Vegeta lo notó.

Suéltalo, di lo que quieres decir de una vez – dijo Vegeta.

¿Por qué eres así? – pregunto Bulma tímidamente.

¿Así como? – preguntó Vegeta.

Pues así como ahora eres bueno conmigo y luego… eres muy malo – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Yo no soy bueno… Bulma, los saiyajins no somos buenos – dijo tajantemente.

¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? – habló con miedo la peli azul.

Está bien pero yo también te preguntaré algo – respondió el príncipe.

Desde cuando eres epiléptico – dijo la terrícola.

¿Epiléptico? – preguntó Vegeta.

Así se llama en mi planeta lo que te sucedió hace rato – explicó Bulma.

Ah eso, pues desde los 12 años cuando… no quiero hablar de las razones – respondió Vegeta.

Bien ahora tú, pregúntame lo que quieras – dijo Bulma esbozando una media sonrisa sincera.

¿Quién es Yamcha? – cuestiono Vegeta.

Bulma no se esperaba esa pregunta y toda la tranquilidad que estaba en el ambiente se esfumó y el nerviosismo llegó pero optó por ser sincera, pues Vegeta podía oler las mentiras.

Yamcha, bu bu bueno él es un amigo de la Tierra, tuvimos muchas aventuras juntos – dijo tartamudeando.

¿Qué tipo de aventuras? – preguntó Vegeta.

No seas mal pensado, me refiero a otro tipos de aventuras además iba un niño con nosotros, por cierto tú me recuerdas mucho a él – dijo la peli azul ya más tranquila pues Vegeta no había reaccionado de mala manera.

¿A Yamcha? – preguntó el príncipe.

No al niño a Goku, es un niño muy divertido y me recuerda a ti y a ustedes pues tiene cola – comentó Bulma.

¿Es un saiyajin? Aunque Goku no es un nombre saiyajin – comentaba Vegeta para si mismo.

No lo sé quizá si o quizá no – dijo la peli azul bostezando.

Duérmete ya mañana será otro día y podrás salir a recorrer el palacio para que no vuelvas a perderte – dijo Vegeta.

Está bien pero hoy ya salí y conocí a una señora muy buena – respondió la peli azul acomodándose en su almohada.

Ya me lo imaginaba, pero recuerda las precauciones, no salgas sin la ropa de los esclavos y no menciones quien es tu dueño – reprochó él.

Tú no eres mi dueño – dijo antes de dormirse.

Vegeta la miró confundido quizá ella tenía razón, él era de cierta manera bueno y atento con ella pero a la vez era malo y no le gustaba tener su lado malo hacia ella pero no lo podía controlar así como la trataba bien en algunos instantes como hace un momento.

Era algo extraño para él, una sensación nueva brotaba en su corazón.

.

.

.

Bulma había cumplido con las normas que le había dicho Vegeta para que tenga el permiso de salir a recorrer el palacio sin tener inconvenientes y ahora estaba dedicándose a buscar a las chicas que vinieron con ella, sobre todo a Marie la terrícola que vino con ella.

Se acercó a una esclava que vestía un burka al igual que ella y le preguntó.

¿Oiga usted conoce a Marie? – preguntó la peli azul a la esclava.

Descríbemela, no conozco nadie con ese nombre - respondió la esclava.

Ah pues es alta de piel oscura y cabello enrulado, ojos marrones – describió Bulma a la muchacha.

Creo que la he visto está en el harén del Rey, sígueme – le indicó la esclava.

Pasaron por grandes pasillos donde la llevaron a la gran habitación subterránea donde vivían varias esclavas sexuales del Rey, era ese el mismo lugar donde la prepararon a ella.

A lo lejos vio a Marie quien estaba vestida con muy poca ropa.

Marie – la llamó la peli azul.

La mujer se levantó de su lugar pero no reconoció a Bulma pues llevaba la ropa de las esclavas que le cubría todo el rostro.

Soy yo Bulma, soy de la Tierra – volvió a decir ella.

¿Bulma? Qué bueno verte, como estas siéntate a mi lado – le dijo la mujer de rasgos africanos.

No dime tú como has estado este lugar es muy machista, no lo soporto – respondió la peli azul.

Bueno, no es tan malo como piensas te acostumbras, las mujeres aquí son buenas a excepción de las saiyajins que nos miran con desprecio – comento Marie bajando la vista.

Qué bueno que estés bien – respondió Bulma.

Y dime tu como estas ¿ya dormiste con el príncipe? – preguntó insegura la mujer con miedo a hacer sentir mal a Bulma.

No aun no, él él… iba a violarme pero se detuvo y no ha vuelto a intentarlo desde ese momento – dijo Bulma tartamudeando.

Pobre de ti niña, he oído los rumores que corren sobre él – dijo la mujer abrazando a Bulma.

Pero no es del todo malvado, digo desde ese momento fue bueno, excepto por algunas cosas pero puedo decir que me cae bien – respondió Bulma animándose.

Ten cuidado, enamorarse en estos lugares es riesgoso niña – advirtió la mujer.

Pff yo no me estoy enamorando – negó Bulma – ¿y como te ha ido a ti? – preguntó refiriéndose a su servicio en el harén.

Bueno no me puedo quejar, me resulta repugnante ser reducida solo a una prostituta, pero el Rey es sumamente complaciente – respondió la mujer.

Ese es el cruel destino que nos toca – suspiró Bulma.

Bulma debes irte ya, en un momento cerraran las puertas y quizá te confundan con una de nosotras – advirtió la mujer a lo que la peli azul obedeció.

Subió las escaleras y salió a los pasillos principales en donde estaban las habitaciones pues ya se estaba orientando un poco, y de nuevo para su mala suerte chocó con alguien.

Al fijarse vio que era una mujer, de baja estatura, lucía muy elegante y mediana mente joven, al enfocar su vista vio que era la misma saiyajin con la que se había encontrado en los jardines.

Señora – dijo Bulma con voz alegre a lo que la mujer reconoció que era la misma esclava a la cual había confiado sus sentimientos.

Una nueva amistad podría surgir en esta encrucijada.

* * *

 **La inspiración me llego ahora con esta Fanfic, en cuanto pueda actualizaré las demás generalmente me tomo varios días leyendo algunas Fanfics y luego cuando la inspiración me llega (generalmente en el bus, antes de dormir o en la ducha)** **me pongo a crear las situaciones.**

 **Gracias.**


	9. Nuevas esperanzas y confusiones

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Disculpen descuidé mucho a esta historia. Debo devolverles el daño que les he hecho haciéndoles esperar tanto, yo tambien soy lectora y se lo que se siente.**

 **Me convertí en aquello que juré destruir :'v**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

La volvía a encontrar, era algo bueno para ella, Bulma es una persona extremadamente social y la señora de aquella vez le agradó en demasía.

Esa mujer le hizo ver que no todas las saiyajins son desalmadas o malvadas, tambien sufren y aman.

La miró de nuevo, era una saiyajin elegante y bonita, una mujer de mediana edad pero que se mantenía bien. Entre tanta examinación al parecer ella la había reconocido.

\- Tu eres la esclava de aquel día ¿Verdad? - le preguntó.

\- así es - respondió ella.

\- ya me parecía - dijo la mujer.

\- ¿disculpe pero puedo preguntarle algo? - le dijo Bulma.

\- pregunta - respondió la mujer.

\- bueno es que... ¿Como me reconoció si llevo todo el cuerpo y el rostro cubierto? - le pregunto Bulma.

\- jovencita, tienes los ojos mas hermoso más hermosos que he visto en mi vida ¿Crees que podría olvidarlos? - dijo mujer.

\- Me halaga - respondió Bulma.

La mujer se puso seria dándose cuenta de que estaban en los pasillos y no podría ser como fue en aquel momento.

\- Espero que no le hayas dicho a nadie lo que viste - le dijo la mujer.

\- No, no para nada - negó Bulma.

\- Bien eso espero, pues es algo que no te incumbe esclava - comentó la mujer.

A Bulma de verdad le agradaba y le intrigaba esa mujer, era una mujer saiyajin sin embargo ella no veía rudeza en ella, esa mujer era la esperanza de que quizá entre humanos y saiyajins no había mucha diferencia. Eso quería creerlo.

\- Yo nunca la traicionaría, usted es una buena persona y las buenas personas merecen lealtad - dijo Bulma.

\- Dime niña ¿Por qué te juegas y dices que yo soy una buena persona sin siquiera conocerme bien? - le preguntó la mujer.

\- Bueno, pues yo he visto sentimientos en usted y eso la hace una mujer con corazón, como yo, como muchas - expresó Bulma.

\- Hmp. Entiendo, vuelve para con tu dueño, ya es tarde, si te ven por aquí te castigaran - respondió la mujer evadiendo el tema anterior.

Le había ofendido levemente lo que le había dicho aquella esclava pues para algunos saiyajins, el tener sentimientos era una debilidad, aunque ella no creía en eso.

\- Si, me retiraré, pero me gustaría volver a verla en algún momento, mire mi dueño... - Bulma todavía no estaba acostumbrada a referirse a Vegeta como dueño, amo o señor - me ha dejado libre durante el día, no tengo que servirle ni trabajar para él, solo en las noches es cuando debo estar a su lado - dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- Bien, yo te buscaré en cuanto tenga tiempo libre, soy una mujer ocupada, debo encargarme de mis hijos y de mi compañero, te reconoceré por tus ojos, la esclava de ojos azules - dijo la mujer.

\- Gracias - dijo Bulma procediendo a abrazarla - disculpe, disculpe es que me emociona saber que tendré una amiga más en este desconocido planeta - dijo Bulma.

Luego se separó del abrazo fue corriendo por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de Vegeta.

Entró emocionada y rápidamente se quitó el burka de los esclavos y suspiró. Sin darse cuenta que Vegeta estaba dentro.

Él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, y la miraba con curiosidad. ¿Por qué ella estaría tan feliz? se preguntaba él.

Bulma sin embargo quedó paralizada al verlo, pues él se había levantado de su silla y se acercaba a ella con la intención de examinarla.

La miraba de un lado al otro y luego se acercó a ella, sus desarrollados sentidos captaron varias esencias en ella, ella olía a otros, no podía determinar a quien pues eran muchos olores.

 _Ay Kami-sama, ¿esta enojado? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede ser amable? Este hombre es tan impredecible, a veces le temo y a veces tengo la esperanza de que quizá podríamos ser amigos_ \- pensaba Bulma.

Cuando finalmente la examinación por parte de Vegeta terminó, él se cruzó de brazos y habló.

\- ¿Por donde estuviste? - le preguntó.

\- ¿Yo? - dijo Bulma un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Y quien se supone que debe ser? - respondió enojado.

\- Bueno, yo no recuerdo exactamente, sabes que no conozco aun este palacio - contestó ella.

Vegeta meditó ello, quizá podría ser cierto y ella solo se perdió ¿pero esos olores?

\- Solo espero que no te hayas encontrado con un hombre, porque sabes que tarde o temprano te tomaré y si otro te toma antes que yo te mataré - la amenazó.

Bulma no sabía siquiera que hacer, esto era un laberinto, y una confusión total. A veces pensaba que su estadía en este planeta podía ser agradable pero luego su esperanza era pisoteada.

Vegeta empujo a Bulma al baño, le molestaba demasiado que ella estuviese así.

\- Entra, te voy a bañar - le dijo él.

\- No - pidió ella mientras él la desnudaba.

\- Deja de quejarte, no voy a tocarte solo te derramaré el agua - le dijo él metiéndola a lo que parecía ser una tina.

Y así lo hizo, le derramó el agua mientras ella totalmente incomoda se enjabonada y aunque la observaba disimuladamente él no sentía deseo por ella en ese momento sino celos de que algún probable hombre la toque antes que él.

Era algo machista pero era su forma de pensar, aunque no podía negar de que esa chica de cabello azul era uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

 **Espero les haya gustado, me releí la historia para no perderle el hilo pues como dije antes. Me tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar y me odio por ello.**


	10. Un cuerpo traicionero

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Le frotaba la espalda con brusquedad mientras la rabia interior lo consumía, solo quería sacarle todas las esencias que se habían pegado a su cuerpo.

¿En dónde había estado ella? No permitiría que ella recorra el palacio y se haga amiga e incluso comenté que él aun no la había tomado, si hacia eso lo metería en problemas a él por no apreciar el regalo del Rey y por no engendrar un heredero aun como se lo exigía su madre.

Además dañaría más la reputación del príncipe, ahora no solo le dirían loco sino también desviado. Y él no quería eso, estaba cansado de que su padre lo juzgase por todo lo que se decía de él.

Auch me duele – se quejó ella pues él se había pasado al tallarle la espalda.

Sopórtalo, no quiero que ningún olor este por tu cuerpo, te bañaras correctamente antes de salir a vagar por el palacio y después de llegar de tu "paseo" – expresó él.

¿Quién crees que soy, una cerda? Yo creo que simplemente te estas aprovechando, usas la excusa de bañarme para tocar mi hermoso cuerpo – dijo ella notando que Vegeta ahora estaba de un cierto buen humor y no actuaria violento con ella como suele ser a veces.

Si yo quiero tocarte no te tocaría de esta manera, simplemente te lanzaría a la cama me colaría entre tus piernas y me apoderaría de lo que me pertenece – respondió él bajando sus manos con la talladora a las nalgas de Bulma.

Pero ella lo detuvo.

Creo que esta zona puedo higienizarme yo sola – expresó ella – gracias – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No supo ni porqué lo hizo, fue un beso lleno de ternura e inocencia como el que lo hacen las niñas y eso hizo que Vegeta se sonroje, no había recibido de esos besos desde que dejó de ser un niño, recordaba que de pequeño su madre lo acariciaba y lo mimaba demasiado. Con vergüenza se fue del baño a sentarse en la cama.

Bueno quizá la razón por la cual lo hizo fue que Vegeta estaba empezando a caerle un poco, de hecho quería hacer la fiesta en paz y cuando él estaba tranquilo sin ningún ataque de "locura" quizá sea una buena persona.

Una vez terminó de bañarse salió del cuarto de baño con una blusa que dejaba su ombligo a la vista y un short bastante pequeño, ya acostumbrada se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, observando a Vegeta quien se deshacía de su ropa para ser él ahora quien tome un baño, cuando creyó que Vegeta se quedaría totalmente desnudo dejando ver su cuerpo, se tapó los ojos pero luego se dio cuenta que él ya se había ido al baño.

El espectral silencio y el sonido del agua cayendo hizo que ella se sintiera incomoda, examinó su situación, hace más de un mes que estaba allí, para su buena suerte nadie la había tratado tan mal, a excepción de Vegeta sin embargo sentía que él no era en realidad tan malo solo que tenía demasiada presión al ser el príncipe, pero habían momentos que para su mala suerte él la atemorizaba bastante, como cuando la golpeó de esa manera tan horrible.

Era irónico, dormía todos los días con un hombre de doble filo.

* * *

De nuevo en la habitación real, la bella y digna reina conversaba con el Rey, era importante hablar sobre el futuro del reino y de su heredero.

Pepers, tú crees que Vegeta este apreciando mi regalo, tu sabes que estoy viejo y para que Vegeta se convierta en Rey necesita antes concebir un heredero, como sabes él ya estaba en edad de reproducirse cuando cumplió 14 pero como ninguna saiyajin quería acercársele por su fama de loco tuvimos que recurrir a una hembra de otro planeta, estoy seguro en que la mezcla de razas no hará que nuestro nieto no tenga un gran poder porque trae sangre real y nada cambiará su poder pero necesito saber si Vegeta tu sabes… mantiene relaciones con la mujer – expresó el Rey Vegeta, en verdad tenía ganas de retirarse ya del trono, no estaba orgulloso del comportamiento de sus herederos ya que uno era débil y otro esta demente, pero nada le importaba en caso de Vegeta pues rendía bien en las batallas.

Solo que sabía que su "locura" le causaría problemas.

Él me dijo que gozaba de la muchacha, además según lo que he oído ella es joven y fértil, además yo la vi dormida, es bella muy bella – comentó la Reina al Rey.

De igual manera deberías ir a cerciorarte – ordenó él.

Ella salió de la cama desnuda y se puso un traje spandex y salió de la habitación rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.

* * *

Vegeta estaba saliendo del baño, desnudo y eso escandalizo a Bulma quien se cubría los ojos sin embargo él no le hizo caso y fue con intención de vestirse pero su scooter pitó, era Nappa.

Mi príncipe, la Reina se dirige a su habitación – informó el soldado.

Bien – respondió Vegeta cortando la comunicación.

Maldición – gruñó mientras se fijaba en su scooter buscando la presencia de su madre hasta que lo notó muy cerca.

Él sabía a qué venia su madre, sin que Bulma se diera cuenta, se metió a la cama sin ropa y se subió sobre ella para luego taparse completamente con la sabana.

¿Qué, qué haces? – preguntó ella pero Vegeta estaba muy cerca y ella sentía DEMASIADO BIEN su cercanía en incluso partes que no quería sentir.

Escúchame, quiero que gimas, grita, suspira y muévete, sé que mi madre abrirá esa puerta, ella quiere que te tomé todos los días, si ella descubre eso te tomaré aunque no quieras, así que finge o tendrás que gritar verdaderamente – indicó él.

La Reina caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo y como siempre ella tenía total acceso, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo grato y lo observó sin pudor alguno.

Su hijo se movía bajo las sabanas sobre su mujer haciéndola gritar de placer, era todo un espectáculo, algo le decía que pronto tendría un nieto.

Más, más, más mi príncipe – gemía ella mientras él se movía "penetrándola" y aunque él estaba desnudo ella no lo estaba.

Pero aun así a veces las piernas desnudas o el abdomen de ella sentían lo caliente de ese miembro que por los roces estaba orgullosamente erecto, y aunque los jadeos de ella eran falsos los de Vegeta no pues estaba sintiendo un extraño placer por tan solo el roce.

Oh si – ella fingía gemir dulcemente.

Mmmm – gruñía Vegeta, complacido.

La reina sentía que ya no debía estar ahí, así que fue a informarle al Rey sobre lo que había visto para sí tranquilizarlo.

Una vez sintieron que la puerta se cerró, siguieron con su juego hasta que ya no oyeron pasos significando eso a que la Reina ya se había alejado.

Cuando la Reina se fue, pararon el movimiento y aun Vegeta sobre Bulma, se miraron y empezaron a reír como cómplices.

Pero cuando ambos empezaron a sentirse incomodos por la situación, ella bajo él y él sobre ella decidieron volver cada uno al lugar que les correspondía en la cama pero algo viscoso en el vientre de Bulma se hizo notar, Vegeta había eyacula sobre ella por aquel roce.

Él ardía de vergüenza.

¿Cómo su cuerpo pudo humillarlo de esa manera cuando eso era simplemente un juego?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. gracias por leer.**


	11. El dolor del rechazo

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

¿Puedo salir hoy? - le preguntó ella a él mientras se colocaba su armadura de entrenamiento.

No - respondió fríamente él.

Una vez más era un día en el que estaba de mal humor, por más de que ya lo conocía un poquito y conocía sus cambios repentinos de humor ella quería llevarse bien con ambos Vegetas, el bueno y el malo.

Por favor - le volvió a pedir ella.

Vegeta sin mirarla volvió a negarlo.

Así que ella trató de usar la vieja técnica de seducción.

Oh todo poderoso príncipe de los saiyajins, el mas varonil y viril príncipe. ¿Podría darle a su esclava el permiso de salir a pasear? - le dijo mientras le ayudaba a colocarse las botas.

Aunque Vegeta se sintió halagado por la atención de Bulma no se inmutó por su coqueteo pues era una niña sumamente interesada.

No - volvió a responder sin quebrantar su voz.

Hasta que Bulma sacó de algún lugar su lado saiyajin.

Ya es suficiente Vegeta ¿acaso piensas ser como un cazador de mariposas? - le preguntó ella arqueando sus cejas y reflejando un gesto enojado en su joven rostro.

Vegeta no pudo evitarlo y esta vez su respuesta no fue una negativa, sino una interrogativa.

¿Mariposas? - preguntó pero Bulma lo ignoró y siguió en su discurso.

Una bella mariposa como yo, esta encerrada en un lugar hasta su muerte, en una celda y privan a los demás de mi admirable belleza cubriéndome con telas - dramatizaba ella como en una exagerada obra escolar mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro.

Cuando Vegeta no le prestaba el mas mínimo de atención a más que su confundida mente.

 _¿Mariposa? Creí que era una humana -_ pensaba Vegeta con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Todavía el joven príncipe tenía la duda, hasta que vio a Bulma parada frente a él golpeteando su pie contra el piso y mirándolo como si esperará algo de él.

¿Qué? - le preguntó Vegeta a Bulma quien parecía arder de furia.

¿Me dejarás salir? - le preguntó una vez más ella.

Vegeta la miró y sonrió hasta que le dio su respuesta.

No - y sin prestarle atención a sus gritos salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, trabándola para que Bulma no pudiese salir.

VEGETA VUELVE AQUÍ - gritaba Bulma golpeando la puerta.

Hasta que se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero con su rostro.

Uy, no sé cómo pude pensar que me llevaría bien con ese simio enfermo. Es un dictador, solo quiere tenerme encerrada, nunca quiere mi bien y encima no es cariñoso conmigo - se quejó ella entre dientes mientras caminaba en círculos.

Hasta que paró sorprendida por sus palabras.

 _¿Cariñoso? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Creo que la locura se contagia, ese príncipe cariñoso jajaja. Puede ser guapo, malo como me gustan, su cabello es sedoso además de que su rostro es suave, sus pectorales son duros y ni hablar de su graaan pene. ¿Uy pero qué estas pensando Bulma? Si ese príncipe demente me toca me podría destrozar. Por suerte al menos no me ha tocado aun. ¿Es suerte o mala suerte? ¡Bulma! Tranquilízate, eres una joven, virgen sin pensamientos impuros -_ pensaba hablándose a ella misma.

Se lanzó a la cama molesta y aburrida.

Es por eso que odio quedarme sola - se quejó mientras miraba el techo.

* * *

En una gran sala, en donde había una gran mesa que contenía deliciosas comidas. Los integrantes de la familia real estaban allí.

Era el protocolo de todos los días, el desayuno familiar. ¡Y qué desayuno!

Montones y montones de comidas siendo devoradas por pocos saiyajins.

Incluso la reina que si fuese humana comería verduras para "cuidar su figura" comía. Pero ella era una saiyajin, una mujer bajita pero de un estomago inmenso, que no por ser mujer comería menos.

Todos competían por comida solo que aunque no quisieran el ultimo bocado de comida se lo llevaba el Rey, haciendo que los otros saiyajins gruñeran molestos.

Pero al menos eso ponía de buen humor al gran Rey saiyajin, quien miró a su hijo mayor y decidió intercambiar palabras.

¿Cómo vas con tu "mujer"? - dijo pues aunque le parecía indigno que su hijo tomase una no saiyajin, pero nada podía hacer si las mujeres de su raza lo rechazaban por su "defecto"

Bien - respondió Vegeta corto.

Él sabía que su padre lo mantenía con vida solo por su elevado poder de pelea, así que no quería tener mucha conexión con su padre, pues desde pequeño entendió que él solo era una decepción para su padre.

¿Supongo que no te molestaría dármela cuando ya no la utilices? he oído por las sirvientas que su belleza es singular - expresó su padre.

El rostro de Vegeta se tensó, no pensó siquiera en esa posibilidad. Él no podía negar nada a su padre. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darle a Bulma. Ella era especial.

La madre de Vegeta notó aquel hecho e intentó justificar a su hijo.

Deberías esperar a que Vegeta nos dé un heredero con la muchacha - dijo la mujer a su esposo.

Sin embargo el imponente Rey la miró de mala manera y respondió a las palabras de su mujer.

¿Y no se esta tardando mucho ya? Se supone que la fornica todo el tiempo ¿No me digas que además de defectuoso tambien es estéril? - dijo el Rey.

A lo que todos los presentes se sintieron ofendidos.

La madre de Vegeta se escandalizó, siempre la humillaba con ese punto. Estaba cansada de ello, pero no quería que lo haga frente a su hijo, él no merecía el rechazo de su padre por algo que no podía solucionar.

Antes de que pudiese pedirle a Vegeta príncipe que se retirara él ya lo había hecho y molesto caminaba por los pasillos.

Están harto de aquellas humillaciones. ¿Cuando sería el día en el que nadie lo juzgaría?

Estaba en problema total.

Olvidó en absoluto su entrenamiento y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, en aquella en donde Bulma lo recibió con un gran sermón que fui ignorado absolutamente por Vegeta quien nervioso y consternado se dirigió al baño a vomitar aquello que había comido.

Vegeta ¿dime qué te sucede? - le preguntaba Bulma más calmada al notar que su semblante no se veía bien.

Una vez que Vegeta se estabilizó Bulma le pasaba un paño húmedo por el rostro para calmarlo.

Hasta que Vegeta se puso serio y dándose la vuelta para no mirarla le habló.

Bulma ¿Estarías dispuesta a darme un hijo? - le preguntó él tomando la decisión que podría poner fin a sus humillaciones.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, al comienzo del capítulo me reí pero después se fue volviendo serio. Debe ser horrible ser rechazado por tu padre.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	12. La decisión

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Bulma ¿Estarías dispuesta a darme un hijo?

Aquella pregunta Bulma no se la esperaba, creyó ser una broma pero todo aquello era muy en serio. Lo notó al ver el rostro sin expresión del príncipe.

¿Pero por qué él quería un hijo? ¿No estaban ambos muy jóvenes como para ser padres?

Tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué quería hacerlo pero se dio cuenta que no debía. Vegeta no le respondería a ello.

Pero una vez más pensó ¿Ella quería tener un hijo a los 16 años? ¿Qué conllevaba eso, además de tener que acostarse con Vegeta?

Ella no estaba preparada.

Y dándole la respuesta mas obvia ella lo negó.

Claro que no. Estoy demasiado joven como para tener un hijo. Mi respuesta es no - respondió negándose ella.

Vegeta que predijo su respuesta miró al piso confundido. En verdad él internamente se sentía mal por el rechazo de su padre, aunque no lo demostrara. Y por eso siempre intentó todo para agradarle.

Y si tener un hijo significaba ser de su agrado él se lo daría y le demostraría en la cara de que su primogénito no era estéril.

Pero la respuesta de Bulma lo desconcertó, ella le había dicho que no. Y en parte era culpa suya por tomar una decisión que se toma de a dos pero en verdad necesitaba demostrárselo a su padre.

Y al mismo tiempo no sabía la manera en la cual convencer a Bulma.

Sacudió su cabeza, él era un príncipe y no tenía por qué depender de otros y menos de una tonta mujer.

Jalándola del brazo la lanzó a la cama, a la cual ella cayó con una expresión de sorpresa.

¿Vegeta qué? - preguntó asustada pero él no la dejó hablar.

Cállate y colabora - le dijo mientras se sacaba la armadura.

Cuando culminó aquello se lanzó sobre Bulma para desvestirla, besaba el cuello de la joven lentamente como para calmarla. Él no quería ser violento con ella, no podía serlo de nuevo. Ella se estaba ganando un lugar dentro suyo.

Tendrás a mi hijo quieras o no - le dijo al bajarle las bragas e intentar separar sus piernas con sus rodillas.

Pero ella no lo dejaba acceder a ella, por cosa de destinó miró de nuevo sus ojos y los vio lacrimosos otra vez. ¿Es que ella no lo deseaba ni un poco?

Se separó en seco y se sentó al borde de la cama. Estaba cansado de que todos lo rechazaran, y más le dolía cuando ella lo hacía. Se suponía que algún día ella podría convertirse en su reina pero indiferencia era su segundo nombre.

Sin embargo eso era lo que Vegeta suponía, Bulma había desarrollado el famoso síndrome de Estocolmo, pues veía en Vegeta una persona buena en su interior y aunque ella no lo admitía había una alta posibilidad de que tenga guardado dentro suyo sentimientos por aquel príncipe gruñón.

Y es por eso que aunque él había intentado violarla otra vez, se sintió mal al verlo alejarse de ella. No es quisiese someterse, sabía que él se alejaría después de todo, además ella no quería que su primera vez fuese de esa manera. Pero volviendo al tema del alejamiento de Vegeta, ella no podía negar que le sorprendió demasiado la actitud del saiyajin.

 _Quizá en verdad quiere tener un hijo_ \- concluyó ella mentalmente.

Se levantó lentamente y se sentó al lado de Vegeta, observándolo largo rato en silencio, tomó el coraje de preguntárselo.

Pues Vegeta no se veía bien, ella tenía que sacarse aquella duda y quizá ayudarlo.

Vegeta - le dijo despacio, el solo se giró a mirarla.

¿En verdad deseas tener un hijo? - le preguntó tímida.

Vegeta estaba avergonzado. ¿Como responder a esa pregunta? Por un lado estaba la posibilidad de convencer a Bulma de engendrar un hijo y por otra estaba tener que contarle su situación a la mujer y no quería avergonzarse frente a ella.

Así que suspiró e hizo su mejor actuación.

Si... Los niños, yo amo los niños. Sus colas pequeñas y sus... cuerpos pequeños. Quiero tener un hijo Bulma, uno tan poderoso como yo y tan... ¿agresivo? como tú - dijo Vegeta rogando convencer a Bulma.

Y como por arte de magia la convenció, ella era joven e inocente que esa descripción la conmovió, un niño tierno con cola en sus brazos. Sería como volver a ver a su amigo Goku.

Pero el factor era tener que deformar su hermoso cuerpo y acostarse con Vegeta.

Deformar su cuerpo era algo que ella podría solucionar luego, además conocía mujeres que se volvían más hermosas después de tener un hijo. Ahora acostarse con Vegeta no era un sacrificio, pero no quería de ninguna manera tener que entregarse a él solo para concebir un hijo.

Fue cuando la maravillosa idea se le ocurrió.

CLARO - gritó sorprendiendo a Vegeta - No hace falta que tu y yo. Tengamos sexo para hacer un hijo. Podríamos hacerlo por el método científico - dijo heroicamente.

Vegeta una vez más afirmó mentalmente de que ella era una mujer muy extraña.

¿Método científico? - preguntó Vegeta pero ella lo ignoró y continuó hablando sola.

Y yo que creía que los alienígenas ya no se procrearían de esta manera sino en maquinas que crearían un interior materno artificial - comentaba la joven caminando de un lado a otro.

Vegeta la observaba caminar en círculos mientras hablaba sola hasta que de repente lo apuntó con el dedo.

Tú. Deberás ser un buen padre, cambiar pañales, mecer al niño, hacerlo eructar luego de tomar su leche, calmar sus cólicos, jugar con él, secar su baba, sacarlo a pasear y dejar que duerma en nuestra cama - decía la joven citando muchas cosas que ahora serían obligaciones de Vegeta.

Y cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello quiso desistir, pero ya era demasiado tarde Bulma ya estaba ilusionada abrazando su abdomen que ni siquiera llevaba nada dentro aun.

 **Espero les agrade el cap.**


	13. La concepción de Trunks

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Despertó a media noche y se abrazó su vientre, su futuro compañero de vida estaba dentro.

Si eso sería su compañero de vida, pues ella estaba atrapada en ese lugar. Por el bien de la Tierra no debía regresar pues aquellos hombre no durarían en destruirla y Vegeta... Vegeta era una bomba de tiempo. Ella no podía asegurar aun nada por él, quizá algún día el se cansaría de ella y la mataría pero algo muy dentro suyo le decía que Vegeta nunca le haría daño ni a ella ni a su hijo.

Sonrió al recordar como lo pudieron concebir.

 **Flash Back.**

Cuando Bulma al fin calculando sus días fértiles encontró uno anunció a Vegeta.

Que ese sería "El gran día" así que cuando todo el pueblo saiyajins dormía, dos personas del sexo opuesto iban rumbo al laboratorio, despacio y escurridizos como dos ladrones.

¿Aun falta mucho? - se quejó Bulma a lo que Vegeta le hizo la seña del dedo frente a la boca que significaba silencio.

Los saiyajins oímos muy bien - susurró muy pero muy despacio.

A lo que Bulma respondió con el mismo tono repitiendo su pregunta.

¿Aun falta mucho? - dijo de nuevo ella pero más bajito.

Si. Los laboratorios están más lejos - respondió Vegeta.

Pues en efecto los laboratorios estaban casi fuera del palacio a causa de que el palacio anterior fue explotado por un científico loco que hacía "experimentos"

¿Y por qué no me llevas volando? - le reclamó Bulma cruzándose de brazos y Vegeta ya harto de tanta explicación tuvo que responderle.

Si vuelo los scooter pitaran y nos descubrirán - respondió Vegeta explicándole a su "mujercita"

Luego todo ese largo recorrido y tener que noquear a un científico, dos guardias y una extraño animalejo de mascota de algún saiyajin, llegaron a destino.

El laboratorio científico.

Lo primero que hizo Bulma fue aspirar el aroma del lugar, no pudo evitar recordar a su padre.

Miró a Vegeta y le dijo.

Mi padre era científico, yo soy su aprendiz aunque aun me faltaban cosas por aprender - comentó ella y Vegeta la escuchó con atención y más al ver su cambio de expresión.

Pero no le respondió a ello.

¿Y bien? Quiero hacerte un hijo ahora - dijo Vegeta en doble sentido ganándose que Bulma le sacase la lengua en respuesta.

Muy gracioso principito - le dijo ella molesta.

Una vez llegó al laboratorio empezó a examinar las sustancias.

Esto es parecido a eso. Si podría servirme. Pero no encuentro aquello, podría remplazarlo con este. Ojala funcione - decía Bulma analizando los componentes mientras iba de un lado a otro.

Bulma tomó papel y lápiz para luego empezar a chequear materiales.

Lo tengo. Lo tengo. Lo tengo. Si. Todo listo - dijo triunfante presumiéndole su lista a Vegeta.

¿Ya empezaras? - le preguntó Vegeta.

A lo que la mirada fija en él le hizo presentir que se debía a algo.

¿Qué? - le preguntó a Bulma.

La joven se puso una mano en el rostro haciendo un curioso para responder.

A ver como te lo digo. Necesito tu... ¿Como decirte? Quiero que te masturbes - soltó insegura.

Vegeta la miró sonrojado y avergonzado.

A lo que me refiero es que quiero que eyacules en esta cosa - mencionó entregándole el recipiente.

Vegeta tomó el recipiente y con la vista buscó un lugar en donde hacerlo hasta que encontró unas camillas separadas por unas cortinas cerca de Bulma.

No es que tuviera vergüenza de su desnudez, Bulma ya lo había visto muchas veces pero en semejante situación. No que él recuerde.

Mientras Bulma preparaba todo no pudo evitar mirar a Vegeta sumamente concentrado en su acción cuando algunos suspiros y jadeos salían involuntariamente de él. Se sintió una pervertida y volvió a lo suyo.

Después de un rato Vegeta volvió con con el recipiente lleno de "vida" y se lo entregó a Bulma la que tendría que hacer el trabajo siguiente.

Bulma con los guantes ya puestos mezcló el semen con algo parecido al suero para utilizarlo y lo succionó luego con una jeringa.

Luego de un rato pensando llamó de nuevo a Vegeta.

¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó él con los brazos cruzados.

Creo que tú serás quien me la inyecte. Mira solo será esto. Yo me recostaré y abriré las piernas. Tú debes meter esa cosa y vaciarla en mi interior - mencionó ella y Vegeta aceptó a regañadientes.

Por más de que estuvo un poco avergonzada al hacer aquello cerró los ojos e imaginó que Vegeta era un ginecólogo o algo así.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos de nuevo cuando Vegeta le indicó que ya había hecho lo dicho sacándola de su relajación.

¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó el joven príncipe.

Nos vamos pero me cargarás en tus brazos - comunicó poéticamente Bulma.

En tus sueños - respondió Vegeta impaciente por volver a su habitación.

Pues entonces tu hijo no llegará a su lugar - expresó Bulma para convencerlo.

Con un gesto con el rostro Vegeta la cargó y vio a Bulma sonreír.

Mujer chantajista - le dijo a ella.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Y de eso habían pasado dos semanas, en las que los síntomas se hicieron muy presentes.

Y el embarazo confirmado fue hoy en la mañana, según le comentó Vegeta los doctores lo mantendrían en secreto aun pues mañana Vegeta le llevaría junto con él para poder anunciar que tendría un hijo.

No podía evitar sentirse emocionada por ver más allá de los ojos de una simple esclava sino a la mujer de uno de los hombres mas fuertes del planeta.

Ella era la mujer de Vegeta, no por el hecho de su horrible percepción machista sino porque ella lo sentía así.

Se lo permitía sentir solo en las noches.

Lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras dormía.

Solo esperaba que Vegeta no destruyera ese sentimiento hermoso que desarrollaba hacia él.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Si bien Trunks no fue concebido de la forma en que esperábamos todos, en algún momento esos dos harán ñiqui ñiqui :v**

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


	14. Príncipe sin gloria

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Ser una joven embarazada no era fácil, y más cuando debías conocer a tus "suegros" no sabía qué pensar, y más por la noticia "extra" la cual estaba aun dentro suyo.

No sabía cómo sentirse ni qué pensar, pero en este preciso instante se imaginaba a sí misma como protagonista de las dramáticas telenovelas que veía su madre en la que la joven sale embrazada y el novio debía contárselo a sus padres, para luego casarse y vivir juntos.

No es que se estuviese spoileando lo que sucedería pero su mente conspiraba automáticamente lo que sea que pudiese pasarle.

Opción uno: la matarían por estar embarazada.

Opción dos: matarían a su hijo.

Opción tres: la enviarían lejos.

Y habían miles de opciones más en su cabeza, pero al mirar a Vegeta colocarse tranquilamente las botas pudo serenarse un poco. Después de todo había sido Vegeta quien le habida pedido tener un hijo.

Vegeta la defendería y defendería a su hijo.

Después de todo había tomado cariño al joven príncipe, al notar que él no tenía culpa alguna de su comportamiento sino los múltiples trastornos que sufría, solo esperaba que ese lado de Vegeta no regresase jamás.

Pero sacando todo eso de lado podía decir que Vegeta era el hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de su vida, sí no tuvieron un súper encuentro de novela pero fue desarrollando un gran cariño hacia el príncipe, pues este a pesar de ser estricto, mal geniado, engreído, mal educado, pedante, egoísta, ególatra y orgulloso, era totalmente lo opuesto a los estándares y eso le gustaba, ella sería la afortunada de tener consigo un hombre que no sea tierno y empalagoso pero a cambio de eso era sincero y leal.

Pero la preocupación o la emoción de saber que pasaría seguía ahí además del miedo.

Vegeta, si no muero hoy prométeme que tendremos una cita esta noche – pidió ella a su ¿pareja?

El príncipe la miró dudoso, no entendía el motivo por el cual ella temía pero sabía muy bien que la noticia que ellos darían sería bien recibida.

Bien – exclamó el saiyajin sin saber a qué se comprometía.

Caminaban por el pasillo, juntos, Vegeta llevaba a Bulma enrollando su cola alrededor de su muñeca para guiarla al salón pues la joven estaba muy desatenta observando detalle a detalle las salas más importantes del palacio, lugares a los que antes, no pudo acceder.

¡Oh cielos todo esto es muy elegante! – admiraba entusiasmada, mientras era jalada por el aburrido Vegeta.

La presencia de la pareja no era ignorada para nada, pues la mayoría de los soldados o intrusos que estaban camino de Vegeta y Bulma miraban anonadados.

Bulma iba con un vestido celeste que disimulaba su creciente estómago y Vegeta llevaba su traje formal, esta vez Bulma no estaba cubierta.

Era la primera vez que veían al príncipe con una mujer, algunos sabían que el príncipe había tomado a una extranjera por su rechazo pero otros desconocían esta información.

El príncipe enfermo, loco y demás calificativos estaba con una mujer, muy cerca de una, y grande fue la sorpresa de algunos al sentir el scooter pitar por un extraño ki.

Es así como rumores empezaron a circular.

* * *

Escúchame bien, cerraras la boca, no hables si no te dan la palabra – advirtió el príncipe, haciendo que Bulma tragase saliva por la seriedad de la advertencia.

Era el momento de que Vegeta pudiera restablecer su dignidad ante su padre.

Abre la puerta – ordenó Vegeta al guardia.

Inmediatamente las grandes puertas se abrieron de manera magistral haciendo chillar las secas bisagras de la vieja puerta, dándole un toque espeluznante.

Una vez abiertas las puertas el saiyajin y la humana caminaron uno detrás de otro para llegar al final del alfombrado y arrodillarse reverenciando a los reyes.

Padre, madre – saludó Vegeta a su respetuosamente a sus parientes.

Y reconociendo el protocolo los reyes identificaron el motivo de Vegeta así que se levantaron de sus tronos. El siguiente en la línea real estaba en el vientre de la mujer arrodillada a un costado.

Felicitaciones príncipe – expresó feliz la Reina, después de todo su hijo tendría la oportunidad de reivindicarse ante su padre.

Aquella voz, aquella voz era demasiado familiar para ella, en algún lugar Bulma había oído la dulce voz de la Reina.

Se sintió tentada a levantar la mirada pero Vegeta también le había advertido de eso, en estos casos prefería obedecerlo.

Pero ahora no era lo primordial, lo que verdaderamente importaba ahora era saber la opinión del Rey, el cual estaba observando todo con soberbia dispuesto a hablar.

Así que finalmente tu enfermo y minúsculo miembro sirvió de algo – aseveró burlonamente el monarca.

Frustrado y decepcionado Vegeta apretó los puños, siempre era así desde pequeño su padre era así con él.

Siempre el enfermizo Vegeta, el niño indeseado pero del cual se aprovechaba por su gran poder, nunca fue un hijo para su padre sino un soldado más.

Le dolía ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Llorar iba ser un motivo más para ser humillado y no deseaba eso.

No seas así, él nos ha dado un nieto – reprochó la reina a su esposo pero la amenazante mirada de su esposo la hizo temblar.

Es su obligación – respondió el Rey una vez más minimizando algo muy importante para su familia.

Y llevándose su herido orgullo Vegeta reverencio una vez más preparado para salir del lugar.

Con permiso – dijo apretando los puños.

* * *

Llegó a la habitación furioso, caminó tan velozmente por los pasillos que fue difícilmente seguido por Bulma.

Una vez dentro empezó a lanzar todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, estaba harto de las humillaciones, estaba harto de tratar todo para agradar a su ingrato padre que lo único que hacía era mandarlo a batallas para quedarse con sus triunfos,

Nunca en la vida recibió un obsequio del hombre más que recompensas por sus servicios, nunca recibió halagos, siempre estuvo burlándose de sus debilidades sin notar sus virtudes.

No era más que un príncipe sin gloria

Vegeta – dijo Bulma intentando detenerlo mientras lo tomaba del brazo, pero la jugada le salió mal.

Y como en sus primeros días junto al "loco" estaba de nuevo pegada a la pared tomada del cuello.

El Vegeta malo había regresado.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **No sé si soy la única pero siento un odio infinito a la personalidad del Rey.**


	15. Gracias

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Vegeta – dijo Bulma intentando serenarlo, sin embargo el joven parecía no tener cordura pues en un arrebato de ira la había tomado del cuello.

Como en las primeras veces…

¿Qué haces Vegeta? – preguntó confundida con bastante dificultad para hablar.

Pero el hombre la ignoró, quedando posada la vista de Vegeta en un punto fijo.

El pequeño y abultado vientre de su "mujer"

Llegándole dudas y razones para renegar de aquella decisión.

Ese era el maldito punto, había tomado la decisión de dar vida a un engendro solo para complacer a su padre y cambiar el pensamiento que tenía hacía él, pero todo seguía igual.

Al final no sirvió de nada.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar que vegeta formaba una esfera de energía y la acercaba a su vientre.

El mocoso no servirá de nada, todo seguirá igual – expresó con rabia mientras amagaba a acercar más la esfera al estómago de Bulma.

¿Qué harás Vegeta? – preguntó desesperada, el calor la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Al igual que el temor crecía al ver la macabra mirada de Vegeta.

Voy a matar al mocoso – respondió sin dudar acercando más su mano.

Y cuando iba a lanzar la esfera algo lo detuvo, desapareció la esfera y cayó de rodillas al piso, era débil, era enfermo, pero hacer algo así con su propio hijo lo volvería peor que su padre.

Además juró nunca dañar a su preciada Bulma, la mujer que lo tenía hipnotizado, enamorado.

Simplemente no podía destruir sus principios por ira irracional. No podía.

Y agradeció al universo que Bulma notó su arrepentimiento y calmadamente se acercó a darle un abrazo su apoyo, su consuelo, su amor.

La peli azul lo envolvió en un maternal abrazo mientras lloraba descontroladamente por los nervios pero sin embargo eso no importaba, importaba consolar a su querido vegeta, cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo para que no volviera a caer en tales crisis.

No puedes matar lo único que nos une, no puedes matar a lo único que tenemos de valor, no puedes matar tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres distinto de tu padre, que eres mejor, serás admirado, amado, adorado atendido, te prometo un mejor futuro Vegeta, olvida el pasado – y para su corta edad Bulma supo decir las palabras indicadas, las mejores para formar una nueva esperanza para esta relación.

Ella le prometía un futuro, significando eso que estaba decidida a quedarse una vida junto a Vegeta, aun así vinieran a buscarla sus amigos ella se quedaría, porque su corazón le decía que Vegeta era el deseo que nunca pudo pedirle a Shen Long.

Era la perfecta visión de una esperanza de vida juntos.

Sus palabras fueron correctas, el sentimiento fue reciproco y el agradecimiento por parte de Vegeta hacia ella fue infinito, levantó orgulloso y animado la mirada sus ojos vieron la sinceridad en el abrazo de la joven y decidió también mostrarse sincero ante ella, diciéndole las palabras más merecidas para su acompañante.

Gracias – exclamó olvidando su orgullo, concentrándose simplemente en decirle lo que su corazón dictaba.

Estaba tan agradecido con ella, agradecido de que ella haya entrado en su vida.

Y desbordándose en amor Bulma se lanzó en busca de los anhelados labios del príncipe, sus sensibles labios se rozaron y no se pudieron separar hasta que ambos perdieron el aire, se deseaban sí, pero esto iba más allá de ello, simplemente se necesitaban uno al otro.

No importaban los riesgos, él era una bomba de tiempo para ella pero no le importaba, ella era una debilidad para él pero no le importaba.

Simplemente querían amarse mientras durara y esperaban que fuese toda la vida..

Entregaron sus cuerpos placer, a la pasión al amor, se tocaron lugares prohibidos y se amaron de todas las maneras posibles gozando ante cada roce de sus sensibles y sonrojadas pieles, gimiendo descontroladamente ante la emoción de por fin tenerse.

No había ritmo para el placer, simplemente lo hacían deseosos e inexpertos, ambos querían todo del otro, era una verdadera entrega.

¿Qué importaba su padre? él no cambiaría jamás.

Lo que importaba era Bulma, su más preciada joya y el legado que tendría junto a ella, pero en este preciso instante no les importaba más que hacer el amor por todo ese tiempo que habían desperdiciado.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Creyeron que Vegeta volvería a ser violento? Si es así los engañé jajaja.**


	16. Todo al reves

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Hola. Antes que nada vengo a justificarme, bueno... He tomado una difícil decisión y no sé si se dieron cuenta pero pausé tres historias, lo siento, fue imprudencia mía emocionarme, subir y subir más. Así que empezaré por terminar algunas historias para después continuar con ellas. Y por ahora solo me voy a dedicar a esta historia, ya hice la sinopsis de los capítulos para escribirlos, me quedan 14 capítulos en total. Una vez que termine esta historia seguiré con Pecadores que no quedan más de 6 capitulos.**

 **Bueno, espero puedan disculparme, está será la que actualizaré por ahora.**

 **Prometo escribir a full.**

 **Ah y otra cosa. Este capitulo contiene lemon y no es suave. 7u7.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Después de las grandes demostraciones de amor, deseo y fogosidad en la noche anterior ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse con cada mirada al día siguiente.

Miradas inocentes que les recordaba que ya no eran tan inocentes, y que todavía tenían mucha inocencia que perder.

Era irónico, ambos conocían sus cuerpos vestidos de la desnudez natural más no conocían las caricias del otro.

Tambien podrían decir que era una extraña situación, ambos jóvenes a punto de pasar a la adultez, teniendo relaciones después de haber concebido un hijo.

Quizá todo estaba al revés, pero eso los hacía sentir bien. Ambos estaban totalmente locos por amar tan extrañamente al otro.

Bulma amando a un extraterrestre guapo bipolar y poderoso, Vegeta amando a una humana egocéntrica y presumida.

Pero si seguimos enumerando todos los motivos por los cuales se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro nos llevaremos aquí mucho tiempo y no podría contarles de la deuda a favor de Bulma.

Pues así es Bulma aun seguía con sus sueños preciosos de comerse a besos viendo el atardecer y ahora que había por fin confirmado que Vegeta era con quien quería estar por el resto de su vida quería realizarlo.

Vegeta - lo llamó ella bajando la mirada un poco avergonzada aun por lo que había pasado hace unas noches.

El príncipe quien se colocaba la armadura para emprender de nuevo su día entrenando, se giró y miró a Bulma.

La cual se veía cada vez más radiantes, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo cada vez más desarrollado y maduro a medida que su vientre crecía junto con el pequeño que crecía dentro.

Y su vista no podía pasar lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo, además de que su cuerpo le recordaba a cada instante la noche que habían compartido hace unos días y por motivos irrelevantes no habían tenido tiempo para repetirlo.

Porque lo repetirían, estaba en planes de ambos.

¿Qué? - preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado pero la verdad estaba curioso.

Si bien Bulma solía hablarle siempre en las mañanas pidiéndole permiso para salir o deseándole un buen día hoy sus intenciones parecían distintas.

¿Puedes venir un poco más temprano hoy y buscarme en el jardín oeste? - decir que la bella Bulma usó sus artimañas para convencer a Vegeta era tan cierto como tan falso. Porque eran las dos cosas.

Vegeta no pensaba negarse por la curiosidad que causaba la petición y Bulma uso la mayor parte de su ternura para hacer una suplicante mirada que convencía hasta al más duro.

Bien, pero no saldrás sin cubrirte - resolvió el príncipe pero en seguida notó la mirada enfadada de la peli azul - ¿Qué sucede ahora? - preguntó a Bulma la cual cada vez tenía más confianza para desafiarlo, pero no le importaba, la confianza era algo importante.

Cuando fuimos a ver a tu familia no me cubrí - reprochó molesta, estaba cansada de usar esa pesada y caliente cosa ocultando su belleza.

Pero esa era la celosa manera en que Vegeta quería protegerla, que nadie más notara su belleza, solo él.

Era porque estabas conmigo, no puedes arriesgarte y menos ahora - comentó antes de irse y dejarla sola y molesta.

Sin embargo para Bulma el enojo no era importante, sino su plan. El plan de un atardecer perfecto.

Cumpliendo con la clausula de su príncipe se cubrió y comenzó a vagar por palacio para formar una idea de como conseguir lo necesario.

Estar en un planeta lejano, con personas que podrían matarla de un golpe, no la detenían cuando de obtener algo se trataba, y si su felicidad estaba en juego ella lo lograría.

Bulma Briefs, era su nombre, joven, bella, aventurera y romántica.

Si los saiyajins no le hacían una vida alegre ella se buscaría alegría en su vida, y esa alegría era ahora su amor por el príncipe gruñón. Y quería agradecerle y brindarle todo el amor que él necesitaba.

Eso es, puedo hacer un picnic - exclamó emocionada, tantas cosas que planear le recordaba a las grandes fiestas de cumpleaños que organizaba junto con su madre.

Pero ahora era especial, era una cita. La primera cita con Vegeta.

Rió de nuevo recordando que lo hacían todo al revés, concebir un hijo, tener sexo y tener una cita.

Se sentó en un banco en los jardines frontales esperando a la señora con quien solía hablar para pedirle el favor más esta nunca apareció.

Luego de esperar paciente en una hora llegó otra pesada hora y empezó a desesperarse, con otra hora encima se levantó del banco decepcionada y entristecida porque no podría organizar la cita perfecta sin ayuda de la mujer.

Sin embargo el sonido de la campana la alertó y devolvió sus esperanzas. Quizá sus opciones no estaban 100% agotadas.

Claro Bulma eres un genio - se dijo a si misma poniendo orgullosa sus manos en sus caderas.

Y siguiendo el llamado de la campana se presentó al comedor.

Si los sirvientes supieran cuantas veces pasó ella pidiendo comida la hubiesen detenido pero agradeció al terco de Vegeta por haberle exigido cubrirse pues gracias a eso pudo camuflarse entre tantas esclavas y juntar la comida suficiente para abastecer a su saiyajin.

Con lo primordial para un picnic, le fue bastante fácil conseguir lo demás. Aunque robar no era lo suyo llevar "prestadas" algunas velas de palacio y un bonito mantel del comedor fue necesario.

Pero todo eso era nada frente a lo que estaba por hacer.

Era la parte más primordial y se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en ese momento.

Y segura de si misma se acercó al harem mayor en donde estaban las esclavas sexuales, las putas experimentadas, y las mujeres que arreglaban a las demás.

¿Así que quieres sorprender a tu amo para una noche ardiente? - preguntó una mujer que era una especie de estilista.

Y por segunda vez agradeció a Vegeta estar cubierta porque nadie notó su extremo sonrojo.

No es tanto así - respondió pues le parecía demasiado exagerado llamar a su romántico picnic "noche de pasión" aunque deseaba un poquito de pasión... también.

Pues yo no lo creo así ninguna mujer viene aquí solo para estar bonita y sonreír a su amo, no. Las mujeres vienen para estar bellas e impresionarlos, seducirlos, excitarlos - exclamó la mujer verdaderamente inspirada al expresar su teoría.

Y aunque las palabras de la mujer era en parte ciertas la impaciencia, las horas, el embarazo y el mal humor de Bulma ya no la hacía tolerar a aquella habladora mujer.

¿Me va a arreglar o no? No quiero hacer esperar a Vegeta - soltó en un grito sin darse cuenta.

Al oír aquello todos quedaron en silencio y una mujer voluptuosa mujer se acercó a ella con el rostro desafiante.

Discúlpame pero hoy yo voy donde el Rey - exclamó indignada una mujer con ropa muy vulgar.

Y alarmada Bulma negó inmediatamente.

No, no. Yo hablo del príncipe - respondió rápidamente.

Y como un rayo al oír aquello las mujeres se amontonaron frente a ella.

El príncipe, el loco - murmuraron algunas haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño su Vegeta no estaba loco.

Me han dicho que eras muy hermosa puedo mirarte - dijo una y otras sin siquiera pedirle permiso le quitaron el burqa dejándola descubierta pudiéndose apreciar su hermoso rostro y su abultado estomago.

Entonces era cierto - exclamó una asombrada al notar el vientre de Bulma.

¿El príncipe está esperando un hijo? - se preguntaban algunas así como otras cuchicheaban sobre lo enfermo que podía salir el niño, cosa que molestó demasiado a Bulma y en otro ataque de ira les dijo fuerte y claro algunas cosas.

NI VEGETA ES UN LOCO NI MI HIJO SERÁ ENFERMO, ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE HABLAR Y AYUDEN A UNA HERMOSA JOVEN EMBARAZADA A ARREGLARSE PARA SU CITA – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el embarazo la ponía sumamente nerviosa y lo único que quería era darle una patada en sus usados traseros a esas putas.

Pero gracias a los dioses una estilista más serena se acercó a ella, y con ella finalmente fue que escogió todo su atuendo.

De mala gana eligió un vestido de color rosa bastante ligero pero con un escote que hacia resaltar sus crecientes senos, pero la cereza del pastel estaba bajo aquel conservador vestido pues las mujeres que la ayudaron la convencieron de usar una hermosa lencería rosa con trasparencias.

Y así totalmente preparada hermosa, fue a esperar al jardín a Vegeta con todo preparada que para su suerte llegó temprano.

Cualquiera diría que estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo.

Al llegar Vegeta notó todo, Bulma estaba arreglada, y su ego subió al notar que ella había arreglado todo para él, esbozó una disimulada sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

Ya estoy aquí – se anunció para que Bulma lo notara y en seguida la mujer se mostró nerviosa arreglando su peinado.

Siéntate – pidió Bulma a lo que Vegeta en seguida se sentó sobre el césped en donde ella se lo había pedido.

Luego de Vegeta sentarse hubo un incómodo silencio creciendo entre ellos, en un momento a otro había tensión, tal vez por lo que pasó hace unos días o por el ambiente creado por Bulma.

Era una clásica primera cita, ambos tensionados, sin hablar intercambiando miradas y suspiros.

Hasta que Bulma rompió el silencio.

Come – dijo ella sin darse cuenta que sonó un poco autoritaria pero para su suerte nadie lo notó Vegeta para romper la tensión fijó su vista en la comida.

Y la tensión se rompió…

¿Lo preparaste tú? – preguntó mientras comía.

Bulma lo miró y sonrió, no. Mejor dicho se carcajeó.

No, lo robé – exclamó divertida, demostrando su valentía y viveza.

Vegeta divertido miró a Bulma, esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo, ella era maravillosa. Creativa, bella y seductora.

Tan seductora como la sincera sonrisa que le estaba dedicando solo a él.

Bulma - la nombró tranquilamente.

Todavía era algo nuevo para ellos explorar aquella parte, el mostrarse afecto o sonreír por nada, como enamorados.

No importaba la diferencia, en humanos, saiyajins era lo mismo. El amor siempre volvía a las personas diferentes, las hacía feliz.

Está de más decir que no hicieron falta palabras, ambos sabían que lo que más deseaban era revivir aquella noche, repetirla para siempre.

Vegeta, tómame de nuevo - pidió suplicante Bulma.

Quería sentirse suya otra vez, suya para siempre. Lo más rápido posible.

Sin esperar más y sin importar quien los viera Bulma se acercó felinamente a Vegeta y siguiendo los consejos de las lujuriosas mujeres del harem se quitó el sencillo vestido dejando a la vista su tierna y caliente lencería rosa con trasparencias.

¿Te gusta? - preguntó picara al ver la lujuriosa mirada de Vegeta sobre sus rosados y grandes pezones que se notaban por las trasparencias.

Simplemente no habían palabras para describir como estaba Vegeta, no podía decidir sentirse honrado, alegre o excitado. O tal vez todas juntas.

Sin decir absolutamente nada inició su recorrido sintiendo el sabor de Bulma en su boca.

Comenzó besando esos deliciosos labios bajando por su cuello, y sus pechos.

Marcas, mordidas, chupones todo aquello serían recordatorios de esta noche, la "primera cita"

Ah - gimoteó Bulma al sentir que Vegeta removía el brassier con sus dientes dejando a descubierto sus pechos listo para ser tratados por él.

Quería sentirlo, quería gozar de Vegeta y él de ella.

El príncipe siguió el recorrido con su lengua rodeando el abultado abdomen de Bulma acariciándolo delicadamente, y bajando un poco más la lengua llegó al punto de goce.

La pubis de Bulma, y tratándola tan ardiente y delicadamente la excitó al máximo llevándola a punto del clímax, a un punto desbordante de deseo a punto de perder la razón.

Por favor... Vegeta - pidió entre suspiros casi sin aire para que él la hiciera suya, otra vez.

Y rápidamente Vegeta en su plena desnudez la acostó de espalda al césped al tiempo que se colocaba entre las piernas de la peli azul para invadirla en placer.

Bulma - gruñó Vegeta al sentir el roce de sus sexos al llegar a la entrada de Bulma.

Era delirante.

Y así delirantemente causando sensaciones desesperantes como de perder la vida en un segundo y recuperarla al rato, con la adrenalina, el placer, los pulmones sin aire y los sentidos agudizados.

Cuerpos sincronizados y deseos perversos que llenar.

Sujetando las calientes piernas de la peli azul, Vegeta entraba y salía del interior de Bulma, empujando sus caderas cada vez más profundo llegando a lugares inexplorados y a placeres impensados.

Oh Vegeta, oh Vegeta - gemía sin para Bulma nombrándolo constantemente.

Sostenerse del pasto ya no era suficiente sentía que Vegeta la llevaba al mismísimo infierno y al cielo al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que llegó, llegó al punto en el cual ambos no sabía si era mejor morir o vivir, llorar o reír. Simplemente perdían la razón.

Querían gritar tan fuerte, seguir dándose placer mutuo más sus cuerpos ya no aguantaban, estaban a punto de explotar, echarse a perder y desinflarse en fluidos.

Estaban al borde de la gloria.

Y con un grito final Bulma llegó a lo más alto finalizando con un estupendo orgasmo apretando sus paredes vaginales a su amante que junto a ella cayó rendido llenándola con su esperma.

Eso fue... maravilloso - susurró Bulma acariciando el sudado cabello de Vegeta el cual descansaba su cabeza cómodamente entre sus senos y su abdomen.

Lo sé - respondió orgulloso, Bulma era maravillosa y estar juntos era lo mejor que había descubierto en su vida.

Entre suspiros intentaban recuperarse quedando casi dormidos, Vegeta respirando agitadamente sobre ella y ella de la misma manera bajo él ambos pensando en lo mucho que necesitaban esto después de su primer encuentro. Ahora sabían que no podrían resistir mucho tiempo sin tocarse.

Sin darse cuenta había anochecido, para Bulma era todo perfecto, hermoso, soñado.

Una cita romántica en el atardecer entregándose al amor hasta que anochezca observando las estrellas y la luna.

Mira Vegeta que hermosa está la luna, y sin dar mucha atención Vegeta se giró a mirar al astro. Que para su mala suerte estaba en su plenitud.

Significando una cosa. La maravillosa transformación del Ozaru.

Cosa que Bulma recordó ver en Goku ya cuando Vegeta cautivado por el resplandor de la luna comenzó a transformarse irremediablemente, no quedando más opción a la peli azul que correr desnuda por el oculto jardín.

Hasta que unas grandes manos la tomaron, y una vez más tuvo miedo de morir pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Vegeta reía naturalmente.

Parecía todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Por culpa tuya no he recordado siquiera que podía hacer este truco ¿No te parece un buen acto para el espectáculo? - preguntó aun riendo.

No habría nada que lo haga cambiar su humor en semanas después de esto.

Me asustaste Vegeta - reclamó Bulma al mono gigante que la tenía descansando en su mano.

Vegeta simplemente la miró y con su atemorizante voz respondió.

Bulma... - habló suavizando su voz, como si quisiera confesar algo pero inmediatamente cambió de idea avergonzado y bajó su vista buscando una excusa para suplantar a su "Te quiero" hasta que la encontró - ¿Podrías darme un poco de comida? No puedo agarrarlas con estas manos, y no puedo terminar mi trasformación a menos que elimine la luna y no quiero eso - justificó ante Bulma.

Y aunque les parezca extraño y poco creíble esa noche fue rara, pues la manera en la cual Bulma alimentó a Vegeta fue ¿Extraña? Más bien yo diría como tiró al blanco.

Pero no por eso dejaría de ser el mejor recuerdo de su amor.

Pues dormir en la panza de un mono gigante es extraño, es mucho más extraño que al despertar él ya había perdido su trasformación.

Sin duda ese día fue memorable.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? A mi particularmente me encantó.**


	17. Un embarazo real

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Los dichosos hombres y mujeres que van en camino a la vida de padres saben todo el sacrificio y la responsabilidad que significan los hijos, y más el cuidado y la atención que necesita una embarazada, que para desgracia de estos jóvenes adultos desconocían completamente lo que un embarazo significaba y más un embarazo de dos razas distintas.

Y para mala suerte de ambos, muchas situaciones habían sucedido en estos días, ya que cerca de los 5 meses de embarazo la cosa se estaba poniendo difícil.

Vegeta – lo nombró entresueño, eran las 02 de la mañana y después de dar vueltas y vueltas buscando una posición, Bulma decidió hablar.

¿Sí? – preguntó con un ojo despierto y el otro durmiendo intentando prestar atención a Bulma, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ella quedase de nuevo dormida pero no fue así.

Tengo hambre – comentó como si fuera novedad, era la segunda o tercera vez que Bulma estaba pasando hambre, en la noche, lo del día no se podía contar.

¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Vegeta de mala gana levantándose de la cama para traer la comida a su Bulma.

Y la muy descarada rápidamente sonrió y pidió, algo muy difícil de conseguir.

Quiero fresas – respondió ella ante la pregunta.

¿Fresas? Se preguntó Vegeta, no sabía siquiera que era ello y al no saber de la existencia en el planeta dedujo que se trataba de algún alimento del planeta de origen de Bulma.

Pues tendrás que aguantarte – respondió un poco enfadado, Bulma se volvía cada día más y más exigente además de que no tenían intimidad hacia un mes pues Bulma cada vez se sentía más y más acomplejada por su panza cuando Vegeta la seguía viendo igual, pero eran cosas de mujeres o de terrícolas o más bien cosas de Bulma.

Y pasaba de un estado irritado, alegre, eufórico, nervioso y triste superando incluso la mismísima bipolaridad del príncipe saiyajin.

¿CÓMO QUE ME AGUANTE? ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE **TU** HIJO SALGA CON EL ROSTRO EN FORMA DE FRESA? ¿VAS A DEJARME CON HAMBRE? Lo sé, lo haces para que no coma y no engorde más porque me veo cada día más fea – expresó más la última frase con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y ya no pudiendo más Vegeta salió de la habitación en un arrebato chocando con un intruso que venía rumbo a su cuarto.

Genial, y era nada más y nada menos que las personas que más alas daban a Bulma para hacer tantos dramas absurdos. Su progenitora y su hermano menor, quienes más entusiasmados se pusieron en el proceso del embarazo.

¿Qué es esta vez? – preguntó Tarble al notar el disgusto en la cara de su hermano, lo conocía bien de pequeños se consolaban mutuamente del rechazo de su padre pero cuando Vegeta empezó a elevar su poder y participar de grandes batallas se volvió diferente, sanguinario, presumido pero ahora desde que Bulma llegó notó que su hermano volvió a ser el de antes, no igual pero algo.

Quiere unas tales fresas, son caprichos imposibles que ustedes alimentan y soy yo el que luego tiene que cumplir – reclamó molesto pero su madre parecía serena, tranquila, feliz.

Y vaya que feliz, grande fue la coincidencia que cuando fue a visitar personalmente a su nuera para darle recomendaciones de cómo llevar un embarazo saiyajin descubrió algo muy importante, ella era la misma esclava con la cual se desahogó y llegó a un punto de amistad, nunca preguntó su nombre porque no parecía importar pero ahora, ahora que se enteró que ella era la mujer de su hijo estaba más que encantada, no podían tener mejor conexión, era como la hija que siempre quiso tener.

¿Qué problema hay? mañana mismo enviaremos una nave para que traigan las dichosas fresas de la Tierra – respondió tranquila resolviendo todo el dilema en un instante.

Y con bufido Vegeta respondió, su madre parecía la defensora de la aprovechada de Bulma, que gracias a su "amistad" con su madre ganó beneficios como que ya no tenía que cubrirse, usaba la ropa que ella quería, recorría lugares que quería y hablaba con quien quería. Bulma se le iba de las manos, y una vez más su padre le llamó la atención por ello, pero no le importó esta vez, que su padre estuviese pendiente de los chismes de palacio ya no le importaba casi en absoluto.

Vio a su madre entrar al cuarto que él compartía con Bulma pero notó que Tarble no entraba sino estaba a su lado como queriendo decir algo.

Habla de una vez – exigió al más joven, le molestaba las actitudes misteriosas.

Tarble largó un suspiró y empezó a exponer su punto, que era lo más importante para Vegeta, era un arduo trabajo por parte de Tarble para beneficio de Vegeta.

Toma, he encontrado en un planeta lejano la cura a tus convulsiones, no preguntes el planeta porque no te lo diré, se lo prometí a Gure, solo te pido que lo tomes lo antes posible, solo tú puedes vencer a nuestro padre algún día y sé que con esa dificultad no podrás, te lo pido por favor tómalo, no sabemos cuándo nuestro padre decida acabar con todo, tú sabes cómo es él, solo tú puedes salvarnos, y no es solo a mi o a mi madre, ahora también es a tu hijo y a Bulma – pidió, no rogó el joven de 14 años.

Si bien él tenía el poder nulo de pelea, gracias a su trabajo de estudiar los planetas consiguió la información y se hizo amigo de una curandera tech tech, llamada Gure quien le dio la medicina de su hermano a cambio que protegiera el planeta. Tal vez no tenía el poder para protegerlo pero su hermano si, y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Vegeta agarró el frasco y lo miró, tenía la solución a su problema en sus manos pero algo le decía que él no necesitaba depender de eso para curarse.

Lo tomaré – mintió para no hablar más de ello y volver a su habitación.

…

Ahora quizá todo tenía sentido, o las noticias eran demasiado falsas antes que cuando fue real ya no lo creyeron, tal y como el cuento del pastorcillo mentiroso, pero ahora, miles de trabajadores perjudicados llegaba a los principales canales terrícolas quejándose de sus problemas.

Los aliens nos han robado, han llegado a nuestras plantaciones y se han llevado nuestras fresas ¡miles de fresas! – se quejaba un campesino.

Una mujer vestida en harapos se acercó y siguió contando lo visto.

Vinieron, bajaron de sus naves y llevaron muchas – comentó la mujer.

Entre gritos, protestas era difícil entender, pero de que un ser de otro mundo les había robado estaban seguros.

¡TAMBIEN SE HAN LLEVADO A MI CABRA! – gritó una joven y todos los presentes llegaron a la conclusión que una vez más habían sido visitados por el "Chupacabras"

…

Y gracias a ello una hermosa embarazada que vivía en el planeta Vegeta gozaba de un delicioso desayuno especialmente para ella, quien en hace unos meses empezó a ser venerada por llevar al siguiente en la línea real en vientre, las mujeres la admiraban, otras con malas lenguas hablaban de lo "defectuoso" que seria, los soldados del poder y ella solo pensaba en la belleza que poseería su hijo o hija con Vegeta.

Vegeta no podía negar que estaba entusiasmado pero a la vez harto, harto de que todo fuese el engendro, y Bulma con su enorme barriga.

En cuanto al Rey Vegeta, no podía negar que un nuevo miembro en la línea real era beneficioso para él, para su reino, y para sus planes.

Un plan que hace mucho tiempo debió haber llevado al hecho, y ahora, no podía retrasarlo más, debía rectificar su vergüenza de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Hola, espero les haya gustado, bueno en la nota anterior dije que quedaban alrededor 15 capítulos pues había escrito en una hoja lo que iba a pasar pero para que los capítulos no sean tan cortos junté las dos ideas principales para uno, como pasó con este y que sería siguiente, que lo agregué a este, pues me iba a ser demasiado corto.**

 **Gracias y que tengan un buen día.**


	18. Falta poco, es un niño

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

El tiempo no se detenía, no. Cada vez era más difícil para Bulma pues situaciones extrañas sucedían siempre, cada día de su extraña vida desde que llegó a Vegetasei, tales como la que estaba sucediendo ahora:

¿A dónde me llevan? – preguntó extrañada de repente habían llegado a su habitación varias esclavas que la estaban guiando a un lugar que aún no sabía – ¡VAMOS, CONTESTEN! – exclamó algo nerviosa, el silencio de las mujeres la estaba matando además de que su estómago era pesado y las piernas le dolían.

Los monarcas nos han dado la orden de llevarla a la sala médica para proceder con el parto – exclamó una mujer de aspecto humanoide pero piel gris brillante y rojos cabellos en los mofletes.

Y el miedo llegó, el tan famoso parto estaba cerca, y Bulma lejos pues al oír aquella palabra la pobre joven-adolescente tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía y por el miedo empezó a correr… lastimosamente no a una velocidad inalcanzable.

Pero si creando un gran alboroto con sus gritos cuando la volvieron a agarrar:

¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO! – gritaba como una niña a punto de darse un baño.

Era un temor absurdo a los ojos de Vegeta quien estaba observando todo desde un lugar oculto, no pudo evitar reír al ver que Bulma parecía una pelota con patas… y aun así podía pegarse el lujo de dar fuertes patadas a las esclavas que intentaban llevarla.

Pero un punzante dolor la hizo retorcerse, ganándose la atención de las esclavas que finalmente la convencieron de ir al ala médica.

Cuando llegó ahí se encontró con la Reina, la cual estaba bastante ansiosa por el nacimiento de su nieto, todos lo estaba, incluso el Rey…

Bulma – saludó un poco preocupada al verla sujetarse el estómago con dolor y sin querer pensó solo en su nieto, con miedo a perderlo – Procedan al parto – ordenó a los médicos presentes los cuales temerosos se organizaron para cumplir la orden de la Reina.

Las enfermeras ayudaron a Bulma a subir a la camilla al mismo tiempo que la desnudaban, para el procedimiento.

Un justo rubor cubrió su rostro de sonrojo al notar que Vegeta, Tarble e incluso el mismísimo Rey estaban presente en el lugar pues la madre de Vegeta había informado sobre el nacimiento, cosa que los integrantes de la familia no debían perderse, pero ella estaba totalmente desnuda frente a las miradas, Vegeta la miraba receloso, Tarble la miraba con disimulo y el Rey se la devoraba con la mirada causándole un poco de miedo.

¿Qué no tienen una bata? – pidió algo molesta pero los médicos simplemente la cubrieron con una manta.

¿Podrás abrir las piernas? – pidió en forma de pregunta una doctora a lo que Bulma temerosa asintió y lo hizo.

Varios minutos de silencio pasaron entre la revisión y las notas que escribía la doctora en su cuaderno para luego comunicarles algo a los miembros de la monarquía saiyajin.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tarble un poco alarmado, era extraño que la joven no haya entrado aún en trabajo de parto.

La doctora carraspeó y al ver a todos atentos se dignó a hablar.

La paciente no tiene aún rastro de dilatación por tanto no se puede forzar un parto, al parecer aun no es el tiempo, según me informaron los humanos tienen a sus crías después de nueve meses y no como los saiyajins a los seis meses por lo tanto al hacerse la mezcla de razas lo más probable es que a partir de los siete meses ya haya riesgo de parto pues no puedo asegurarles cuando exactamente nacerá por el mestizaje – explicó la doctora a los presentes.

De los cuales algunos estaban decepcionados como la Reina y Tarble que deseaban ver ya al nuevo integrante, Vegeta y su padre estaban molestos, Vegeta por haber sido alarmado en vano, y su padre por tener que posponer más su plan.

Cuando todos estaban por retirarse la doctora dijo algo crucial que hizo que se quedasen.

Pero podemos aprovechar para saber el género – comentó preparándose para una ecografía a Bulma quien miraba atenta y suspiraba al sentirse más tranquila por retrasar el "parto".

Luego de que la doctora cumplió con el procedimiento correspondiente pudo verlo finalmente, era un niño, un niño, la esperanza de todos.

…

Dejó a Bulma internada en la sala médica la cuidarían mejor en ese lugar y de paso se liberaría de sus caprichos, tolerarla era todo un trabajo ahora, se maldecía cada antojo o cada queja el haberle pedido el dichoso mocoso que estaba en camino.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era su hijo después de todo y no podía negar que gracias a esa decisión pudo acercarse más a Bulma.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó que su hermano menor estaba tras él casi burlándose de su perdida mirada.

Veo que estás ansioso por conocer a tu hijo – exclamó el más joven el cual parecía feliz, en verdad se notaba feliz.

De ninguna manera, solo quiero que ese mocoso deje el interior de mi Bulma, la pone insoportable. Más bien el ansioso pareces tú – indagó Vegeta a lo que su hermano menor suspiró.

Sí, lo estoy, quiero conocer a mi sobrino, quiero ayudar a criarlo y ser su tutor. ¿Me dejarías? Sé que no soy muy poderoso pero puedo instruirlo en inteligencia – exclamó entusiasmado, él tenía un cierto encanto por los niños y su sobrino sería el más beneficiado con ello.

Vegeta sonrió, su hermano le estaba ofreciendo trabajo de niñera sin siquiera pedírselo, era una propuesta tentadora.

Siempre y cuando me liberes del mocoso estas contratado – bromeó Vegeta, aunque una broma seria pues lo que menos el toleraba era a los niños, ¡Si lo supiera Bulma!

No te defraudaré hermano – prometió entusiasmado el joven al recibir la aprobación, luego paró para mirar fijamente a su hermano con seriedad – te prometo que no tendrá un crianza como la nuestra y por favor no lo rechaces como nuestro padre nos rechaza – encargó antes de irse.

Una vez más recordándole a Vegeta la triste infancia que vivieron ambos y sin querer deseo que su hijo nunca sufriese eso, las palabras de su joven hermano lo motivaron a hacer un esfuerzo para no ser igual a su tirano padre.

…

Así que es un niño – mencionó el Rey a su mujer entrando a la habitación real.

Desde hace un tiempo la mujer había notado el entusiasmo del Rey hacia su nieto pero con el paso del tiempo ese entusiasmo crecía más y más llegando a un punto en el cual una vaga sospecha pasó por su mente.

¿Y qué hubiese hecho en caso de que fuese una niña? – preguntó temerosa, cada noche temía más al hombre con el que compartía cama, era un punto entre el amor y el miedo.

La dejaría vivir, en caso de que tenga un poder alto se volvería una guerrera – explicó tranquilo pero el temor en su mujer crecía cada vez más haciendo aun más temerosa una pregunta crucial.

¿Y en caso de un poder nulo? ¿La mataría? – soltó la pregunta con miedo, las cosas con ese hombre no eran solo palabras, él era un hombre de hechos.

No – sentenció serio para luego seguir hablando – En caso de que sea mujer si sirve, una mujer sin poder es más útil que un hombre sin poder, en caso de que no tenga poder la incorporaría al harem real, nos serviría a mí y a Vegeta – respondió tranquilo sin darse cuenta de las atrocidades salientes de su boca, no solo estaba juzgando a sus descendientes sin poder sino que estaba dándoles ya un destino sin haber nacido.

La reina solo guardó silencio, no tenía caso discutir, aunque las palabras de su esposo y un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hacían sentir llena de miedo, con un gran presentimiento.

Pero debía cumplir con su roll, satisfacer al hombre al cual se había unido, a pesar de que este sea un monstruo.

Si tan solo dejase de lado el amor y superase su temor todo sería distinto.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, en poco tiempo subiré el próximo capitulo, prepárense porque estará genial.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	19. Sucesos

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

Renegó una vez más de estar allí, ella no era una enferma para que la dejaran internada, si bien tuvo unos dolores por los nervios que le causó el supuesto parto pero no fue más que eso.

La doctora lo había dicho, faltaba mucho...

Pero claro, Vegeta con tal de liberarse de ella la dejó ahí negándole dormir juntos.

Estaba ofendida y aburrida.

Por eso, rebeldemente desobedeció y salió, salió de la enfermería para volver a su habitación, con el propósito de vengarse de Vegeta por dejarla en ese lugar.

Con los pies descalzos y una ligera ropa cubriéndola salió despacio como quien se escapa del manicomio. Cuidando cada paso y atenta a cada pasillo para no perderse.

El piso era frio, como si estuviese pisando los mismísimos hielos de los polos de la Tierra.

Además de que el desesperante aire que le dificultaba respirar además de que los pasillos eran interminables.

Se detuvo un momento a intentar rejuntar el suficiente aire en sus pulmones y tener el aliento para seguir pero sonidos de pisadas la alarmaron.

Algo le decía que debía esconderse, y lo hizo, asustada se arrimó a la pared intentando esconderse absurdamente para no ser notada y afortunadamente lo notó.

Pero al ver al sujeto se alarmó, era increíblemente parecido a alguien conocido.

¡Era igual a Goku!

Ahora todo tenía más sentido, ese hombre podía ser el padre de su amigo.

Sin pensarlo lo siguió intentando alcanzarlo pero el sujeto caminaba rápido y apurado. Era imposible acercarse cuando ella estaba embarazada y cargaba con ese estómago tan estorboso.

Entre más se acercaba, él más se alejaba a lo que se alarmó al notar hacia donde iba.

¡Eran lugares pertenecientes a la realeza! ¿Acaso el padre del pequeño Goku tenía que ver con la realeza?

Más dudas crecían en ella como el porqué ese hombre no utilizaba scooter cuando todos los soldados lo utilizaban.

La idea de que el hombre fuese un ladrón se cruzó por su mente pero por un extraño motivo la descartó.

Idiotamente pensaba que el padre o familiar de Goku sería igual de honesto que él.

Pero aun así no dejaba de perseguirlo, quería decirle que conocía a alguien parecido en su planeta, quería preguntarle si no tenía algún hijo desaparecido.

Pero el hombre se alejó a un punto de perderlo de vista.

Quizá está apurado - resolvió mentalmente y desistió de la idea de hablar con él.

Quizá podría hablarle mañana - desistió y se dio vuelta para regresar a su primer objetivo. Su habitación en donde reprendería a Vegeta por abandonarla en la enfermería.

Ese príncipe no se libraría fácilmente de ella.

Sonrió para si misma y caminó decidida y cansada anhelando llegar y tirarse a su mullida cama.

El dolor de espalda y la dificultad para respirar la mataban.

Entre caminatas de regreso se cruzó con quien no esperaba, sintió un poco de miedo por su imponente presencia pero suspiró aliviada cuando él la ignoró. Se veía triunfante.

Y con los vellos erizados por un mal presentimiento deseó llegar lo más pronto posible a la habitación.

...

¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! - lo zarandeaba desesperada.

Cuando llegó a la habitación lo encontró de una manera fatal, estaba sudado, con la temperatura corporal muy alta y la respiración agitada.

Parecía estar al borde de otra crisis o una terrible pesadilla. Sin pensarlo desesperada se acercó a auxiliarlo, lo que menos necesitaba ella era tener emociones fuertes como estas pero ayudar a Vegeta era lo primordial para ella.

Y el cuerpo de él parecía no querer reaccionar, le daba golpecitos en el rostro para despertarlo pero él no lo hacía más seguía moviéndose ansiosamente en medio del sueño.

Hasta que ella logró despertarlo, tal vez no fue el método pero sí el más efectivo. Un vaso de agua helada fue lo esencial para despertarlo aunque aun él parecía no salir de su trance.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente subió a la cama y lo abrazó haciendo que él recostara su cabeza en su pecho mientras miraba a la nada. Parecía tan centrado en si mismo.

Sabes, tuve una infancia terrible - comentó sincero.

Habían cosas que lo perseguían aunque quería olvidarlas.

¿Entonces soñaste eso? - preguntó serena ella, había olvidado eso de castigar a Vegeta al verlo así.

Tarble tuvo la culpa - respondió recordando las palabras de su hermano, palabras ciertas.

Por un momento pensó en la medicina que él le había dado, no la tomaría, él no necesitaba esas cosas.

Su orgullo pudo más esta vez.

Pero ahí más sereno, en los brazos de Bulma, decidió darle una segunda oportunidad al sueño rindiéndose volviendo a dormir.

...

Está hecho - comentó Bardock al hombre frente a él.

Una misión con gran cantidad de dinero fue encargada para él, era una oferta tentadora además el pago era por adelantado.

Pero así como tentadora era peligrosa, y fue la misma que lo llevó a sentenciar su muerte. Lo sabía, pero al menos dejaba a Gine con un buen dinero para salir adelante.

¿Tal como te lo ordené? - preguntó el hombre imponentemente con su gruesa voz.

Tal como me lo ordenó majestad - respondió arrodillándose ante el hombre esperando recibir su muerte.

Muy bien hecho soldado, ahora permíteme darte el privilegio de morir a manos del mismísimo Rey Vegeta - exclamó el rey antes de pulverizar totalmente al soldado sin dejar huella del mismo.

No debían haber evidencias.

Y luego de haber dado de baja al soldado caminó rumbo al lugar de los hechos y sonrió victorioso. Parte de su plan estaba cumplido.

Acabaría con toda su vergüenza una vez que naciese su nieto.

Todo podría decidirse ahí.

...

No podía evitar sentir esa agonía, y no le importaba, no le importaba que la llamen débil o poco digna pero esto era lo suficientemente importante para que rompiera en llanto.

Ni la mujer de su hijo lograba consolarla, ambas mujeres lloraban juntas ante la vida.

Su hijo estaba muerto, se había suicidado.

Su pequeño hijo de 14 años, lo encontró con la soga al cuello, él había acabado con su vida.

No podía soportarlo, un joven tan lleno de vida, alegre, inteligente había hecho tal acto deshonroso para un saiyajin.

Su mundo estaba desecho, ahora lloraba frente al inerte cuerpo de su pequeño Tarble.

No quería despedirse de él pero su corazón sangraba de pena y le hacía cada vez más daño.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal es cosas?

Todo este tiempo había protegido con todo lo que tenía a sus hijos para que la vida se lo llevara. No lo entendía.

Tarble - lloraba nombrándolo, los saiyajins tambien tenían sentires. Ella no se avergonzaba de ellos, no ahora.

...

No podía creerlo, su hermano, su amigo... Estaba muerto.

Era un golpe demasiado fuerte para él, el más doloroso de todos, aun no podía comprender el motivo por el cual su hermano decidió quitarse la vida pero algo le decía que el culpable era su padre.

Su padre, siempre lo trató como la peor mierda y quizá... Eso lo afectó.

Eso era lo que pensaba, en ese instante mientras apretaba los puños para evitar echar lágrimas por cada recuerdo junto a su hermano menor que venían a su mente.

No podía entenderlo, si su hermano tenía tantas ilusiones a futuro, se veía feliz o al menos eso dejaba creer.

Aun así algo no estaba del todo bien.

Miró resignado el frasco que contenía la medicina que Tarble le había dado y tomó un poco, tal vez su hermano tenía razón y un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal en su venganza.

Venganza contra el maldito hombre que los hizo vivir un infiernos psicológico por mucho tiempo y aun lo seguía haciendo.

Su inescrupuloso padre.

...

No podía evitar sentir esa sensación en su pecho cada vez que veía llorar a su suegra.

Algo parecido a un sentimiento de culpa oprimía su pecho, algo le decía que ella podía haber evitado aquello.

Era un mal augurio.

Pero también sabía que ella podía repararlo.

 **Oh cielos, pobre Tarble, bueno...**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	20. Una esperanza

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Disculpe por haber tardado, les traigo un capitulo muy importante, bueno a partir del capítulo anterior todo empezara a ser más intenso.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Su mente trabajaba por segundos, volaba a la velocidad de la luz trayéndole miles y miles de pensamientos que tenía que dominar, mientras dificultosamente intentaba darse la vuelta en la cama incomoda por su abultado estómago y molesta por su insomnio, no podía dormir sabiendo que Vegeta estaba afectado de cierta manera por la muerte de su hermano que desapareció hace días.

Pero esta vez Vegeta no era el centro de sus pensamientos sino Tarble, su difunto "cuñado", al cual habia conocido poco pero lo suficiente para saber que era una buena persona, una persona que no merecia haber muerto de esa manera.

Y aunque su madre y su hermano creyesen esa historia del suicidio algo le decía que no fue verdad, algo en su interior se lo decía.

Fue entonces que queriendo encontrar algo que le dijese lo contrario, dándosela por detective, fue golpeada por un fugaz recuerdo.

El posible padre de Goku.

El único que no entraba en aquel rompecabezas era él, el sujeto al cual había visto sospechoso era él, y ese pequeño flashback hizo que su curiosa mente relacionara aquello.

Esa podría ser la respuesta, el hombre había ido rumbo a exactamente el lugar que ahora enterada ella, era la habitación de Tarble.

Tengo que decirle a su madre – exclamó preocupada, levantándose de la cama para ir rumbo a la habitación de su suegra.

Con dificultad se vistió colocándose una bata de dormir de seda color rosa y salió al pasillo ya sabiendo donde se ubicaba la habitación real.

…

La traidora de su mujer había quedado dormida nuevamente, el cansancio la venció de nuevo, era débil y poco digna.

Estaba tan arrepentido de haberse casado con ella, nada bueno vino desde que ella llegó a su vida, no sabía los motivos por los cuales ella lo traicionó o mejor dicho engañó de esa manera pero se vengaría de ella una vez que su nieto naciese.

Sabía que el hijo de Vegeta sería muy útil en su plan.

Y mirando de nuevo a su esposa, observó su pequeño cuerpo y su gran belleza con admiración, pero no era algo que otra mujer no tuviese, ella fue su peor elección.

 _Pensaste que no me daría cuenta estúpida_ – pensó furioso, hace años que tenía estancado ese odio hacia aquella mujer, y solo la mantenía viva aun para poder vengarse de ella.

Nadie se burlaba de él, nadie.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la puerta estaba siendo golpeada.

¿Quién demonios vendría a molestarlos a estas horas?

Abrió la puerta molestó y bajó la mirada para ver a su "invitada", era nada más y nada menos que el regalo que tuvo que darle a Vegeta cuando este descubrió que las mujeres lo repudiaban por su "problema"

La observó por unos instantes, nunca pensó que la muchacha estuviera a gusto con el enfermo de su hijo, cuando decidió darle aquel obsequio y cumplir el capricho de Vegeta príncipe estaba en una época de cierta "bondad" y dio aquel presente a su hijo el loco, pero esperando que la joven muriese o se suicidase en unas semanas.

Pero al parecer Vegeta si sabía cuidar sus juguetes.

Aunque buscaba razón para sentirse molesto por ello, no la hallaba, gracias a que la perra fue tan estúpida de sentirse seducida por su hijo ahora tenía a un nuevo miembro en la familia real el cual le ayudaría a culminar su bendito plan de venganza.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con autoridad achicando a la chica embarazada que temblaba con solo mirar la punta de sus pies.

…

Cuando se paró frente a la gran puerta de la habitación real, y con gran seguridad y convicción tocó la puerta decidida a acusar al hombre del asesinato de Tarble, intentando ayudar a su suegra.

Sin embargo quien abrió la puerta no fue la reina sino el imponente Rey Vegeta.

Sintió los oscuros y sádicos ojos del hombre fijarse en ella y examinarla en silencio, no decía nada pero no parecía molesto, aun así el aura del hombre la hacía temer en demasía. Lo vio sonreír con maldad, cual fuera que fuesen sus oscuros pensamiento ella prefería no saberlos.

Pero luego el Rey se cruzó de brazos y finalmente decidió soltar palabras.

¿Qué quieres? – escuchó de su oscura voz tan espectral, las palabras fueron secas y rápidas, trasmitiéndole el mensaje de que estorbaba.

¿Se encuentra la Reina? – preguntó Bulma tartamudeando.

Si –respondió de nuevo a secas.

Bulma estaba insegura de seguir en pie pero era algo importante que debía dar a saber a la madre del difunto, sin embargo el Rey era bastante hostil en su trato.

¿Puedo hablar con ella? – pidió con la voz temblorosa, le desesperaba la mirada del padre de su "novio".

Está durmiendo – dijo el Rey Vegeta a Bulma quien se achicaba más con cada palabra de aquel hombre, le temía.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo si era un maldito tirano que menospreciaba a sus hijos y maltrataba a su esposa?

Si tuviese el valor y la garantía de poder sobrevivir al ataque del hombre le gritaría miles de cosas en su cara pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora que cargaba con una vida dentro.

Entonces me voy – pronunció despacio girándose para partir.

Pudo escuchar levemente unas palabras de su suegro diciéndole "Que estaba esperando que lo haga hace tiempo" y se estremeció por su falta de amabilidad.

Vegeta no es así, Vegeta no es así, Vegeta no es tanto así, Vegeta nunca será así – se decía a sí misma cuando relacionó al Vegeta que conoció al principio con su padre.

¡NO! Ese hombre es un déspota, un insensible, un machista, un egocéntrico. No me sorprendería que él haya sido quien… – detuvo su hablar cuando sintió su estómago retorcerse y un amargo sabor llegar a su garganta acompañado del asco y las ganas de vomitar.

Ahora no solo estaba segura, estaba segurísima de que el hombre parecido a Goku y el mismísimo Rey Vegeta, tuvieron que ver en la muerte de Tarble.

El recuerdo de haberse cruzado también con él en el pasillo, en el mismo día, la misma hora e iba al mismo lugar que el otro hombre la hizo relacionar.

Contuvo las ganas de vomitar hasta que llegó a su habitación, ya que cuando entró al cuarto de baño, liberó todo lo que había comido, en unos instantes.

…

Pude haberlo detenido. Pude haber hecho algo. Pude haberlo salvado – el sentimiento de culpa había llegado a ella en la soledad de su madrugada.

Y el saber que ella pudo haber cambiado el destino de Tarble la hacía sentir de lo peor.

¿Pero cómo ella iba a imaginarse que eso sucedería?

Se sentía más que culpable por no hacer nada ante su muerte.

…

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, había una posibilidad de aliviar su sentimiento de culpa, había una posibilidad.

¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado aquello?

Tenía la respuesta, ella era dueña del futuro, de la felicidad y de la vida.

Ella podía pedirle a Shen Long que reviva a Tarble.

…

No sabes cuánto me alegra esta noticia Bulma – expresó conmovida la Reina.

Revivir a su hijo sería como un sueño para ella, aun no podía creer que ello sea posible.

Las cosas mágicas no formaban parte de las creencias de los saiyajins, pero su desesperación y tristeza además de la convicción de Bulma, la hicieron creer en ellas.

Entonces tomaré una nave y oculta escaparé. Para ir a mi planeta a revivir a Tarble – comentó Bulma emocionada por volver a la Tierra junto a las personas que quería por lo menos por un tiempo.

De ninguna manera, tú llevas a mi nieto, está muy cerca su nacimiento. Y no pienses en arriesgarte por él. Si alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio soy yo. Su madre – exclamó la mujer muy segura.

Si bien Bulma tenía deseos de viajar, las palabras de la Reina Pepers la hizo reflexionar, ya en un futuro se encargaría de convencer a Vegeta de visitar a sus amigos.

¿Entonces iré en busca del hijo del maldito de Bardock y le pediré unas tales esferas del dragón? – preguntó la mujer acentuando odio en su voz mencionando a Bardock. A causa de que Bulma le había contado la "verdad" exceptuando lo del Rey Vegeta, temía qué pudiese pasar en caso de que esa verdad fuese rebelada.

Así es – afirmó la peli azul en voz baja.

…

No supo el motivo de ello, quizá fuese Dios, o suerte pero Bulma y la madre de Vegeta tenían la gran dicha de que nadie las había descubierto.

Pudieron hacer todo lo necesario para el escape sin problemas, el Rey estaba muy entretenido en su harem y Vegeta no aparecía aun de su aislamiento.

Gracias a ello ambas pudieron organizar todo y ahora estaban en el área de despegue, con la esperanza de devolver la vida a quien se la habían arrebatado de la manera más cruel.

Era el momento oportuno para la vida.

Es el momento – dijo Bulma suspirando.

¡ES EL MOMENTO! – gritó retorciéndose en dolor apretando su estómago.

El príncipe Trunks estaba llegando a la vida.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	21. Nacimiento de un nuevo miembro

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Que mala suerte ¿siempre era así? La extraña drama comedias que las escritoras suelen divertirse escribiéndolo, cuando todo sigue el curso "feliz" o camino al desenlace se enredan más las cosas, pero en este caso era difícil de tomarlo, el natalicio de un nuevo miembro de la familia real no era para nada algo malo.

Y si eso significaba retrasar los planes lo harían, es por ese mismo motivo que ella estaba ahí: apoyando a su nuera y amiga, a la joven terrícola que traía al mundo a su propia sangre, un hermoso niño que estaba por nacer.

Tal vez tuvo que posponer su viaje en busca de la resurrección de su querido hijo pero ahora la vida de su nieto era la prioridad, a la vez que la vida de Bulma.

Respira Bulma, ya estamos cerca – indicaba la madre de Vegeta llevándola de la mano asegurándose de que la joven pudiese caminar pues la peli azul estaba tomándose fuertemente el vientre casi desvaneciéndose en cada paso.

Quería gritar y maldecir, quería arrepentirse por haber colaborado con Vegeta para un embarazo a tan temprana edad pero su espasmo corporal no le dejaba pensar en las malas palabras.

Solo podía escuchar el apoyo de su suegra que la ayudaba maternalmente.

¿En dónde demonios estaba Vegeta? No le perdonaría abandonarla en estos momentos, no se lo perdonaría.

Y como castigo le mandaría cambiar pañales para toda su vida.

Pero su hijo parecía ser tan cabezota como el padre pues le taladraba el abdomen desde adentro y Vegeta le taladraba… ¡No! No era momento de vulgaridades.

Era momento de parir y sacarse de encima aquel dolor agudo.

Pareciendo una interminable tortura el trayecto para llegar siendo comparado por ella incluso con usar una tortuga de vehículo. Sonrió con dolor, recordó a la tortuga de mar, fiel amiga del maestro Roshi.

Esa tortuga era muy graciosa, podía incluso dar patadas, patadas tan fuertes como la contracción que la impactó.

Ya estás en buenas manos – comentó la madre de Vegeta acariciándole el cabello maternalmente.

Muchos funcionarios del área médica la atendieron inmediatamente y la acomodaron con la mayor delicadeza, hacer nacer al nieto real era lo primordial, era una misión imposible de fallar.

Poco a poco el dolor aumentó sin embargo repentinamente empezó a sentirse muy relajada, cuando notó el motivo se dio cuenta de que la estaban sedando, pero no se opuso. Quizá perder la conciencia era lo mejor en este momento.

Y así fue como se durmió y dejó su vida y la de su hijo en manos de los médicos, concentrando sus últimos pensamientos en la desconocida ubicación de su pareja.

Aunque Bulma cayó en inconsciencia el procedimiento seguía a su alrededor, médicos corriendo de un lado a otro, centrados en su gran misión, la futura abuela se mordía las uñas del nerviosismos, sin percatarse que su esposo estaba haciendo presencia.

¿Quién lo diría? El Gran Rey Vegeta, parecía ser el más interesado en aquel asunto.

¿Pero qué beneficio obtenía él de todo esto?

¿Estaba realmente interesado en el nacimiento de su nieto o era falso interés y puras apariencias?

¿De qué le servían aquellas apariencias?

Interesados, como si el nacimiento del niño fuese un gran espectáculo ambos lo observaban, cada movimiento de los doctores era monitoreado, cada susurró era escuchado.

Así como fue escuchado el bullicio de un niño llamó la atención de ambos, ambos sabían que aquel niño de cabellos violetas era la esperanza de un nuevo futuro.

Como siguiendo el protocolo, limpiaron al bebé mientras otros se encargaban de Bulma.

Una vez terminado ese protocolo llevaron al niño envuelto en una pequeña capa, buscaron con la mirada al padre del niño sin embargo no lo encontraron, teniendo que por siguiente entregar el niño al abuelo.

Mi Rey, su nieto ha nacido. ¿Qué nombre le dará? – preguntó el medico entregando el bebé a los brazos del Rey quien lo recibió sin inmutarse.

Se llamará Vegeta, como dicta la tradición – expresó sereno mirando al pequeño en sus brazos, el color le llamaba la atención, pero no era algo importante. Notó el gran parecido a su hijo y por tanto a él, eso le agradaba, más los ojos azules en un saiyajin era algo que no había visto jamás.

¿Desea analizar el poder del nacido mi Rey? – preguntó un soldado que acompañaba aquella sesión, siempre era importante analizar el poder de los nacidos, y esta no sería la excepción.

Y más cuando el destino del pequeñísimo príncipe dependía de ello.

…

Detuvo su entrenamiento abruptamente, pudo sentir perfectamente esa energía, gracias al nuevo entrenamiento que había descubierto podía sentir las energías, y algo le decía que aquella no era de alguien que había conocido.

Cerró los ojos para mejor percatarse, concentró sus sentidos y notó que el portador de aquel poder era un cuerpo extremadamente pequeño para albergarlo.

No era un poder que superara el suyo de hecho, pero fijándose bien parecía emanarse de un recién nacido. Un poder muy alto para el estándar de recién nacidos, incluso del suyo en aquella época.

Y cuando lo notó sonrió, haber estado entrenando tanto le hizo perder el sentido del tiempo, y deduciendo descubrió que era más que obvio que su sangre había llegado al mundo. Y con un gran potencial.

Entonces ya nació – exclamó con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo diferente al orgullo que sentía generalmente.

Su hijo. Lentamente emprendió vuelo para ver a su mujer, le pareció extraño no percibir movimiento de ella.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, no puedo hacer un capitulo muy largo ahora sino no podría subirlo ya y no quiero hacerlos esperar tanto.**

 **Yo creo que no quedan más de un capitulo antes del final y luego un epilogo. Así que recargaré más al capítulo siguiente. Que subiré junto con el final o sea doble actualización.**


	22. Inocencia, amor, venganza

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Bueno Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, trataré de dar lo mejor de mi para darles un digno final, gracias por sus comentaros y sobre todo por aguantarme mis tardanzas.**

 **Esta historia me gsta mucho porque demuestra que con amor todo cambia y se pueden superar los problemas, pero no les spoileo más. Aunque sea muy obvio el final les quiero dar buen contenido para que ustedes sientan lo que ocurre.**

 **Gracias desde ya, esppero les agrade.**

 **Anteultimo Capitulo.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Un mechón de cabello violeta pastel, piel morena clara y rechonchas manos, parecía un ser débil e insignificante, sin embargo emanaba tanto poder para su gordo cuerpo.

¿Era ese su hijo?

No había motivo para negarlo ni desconfiar de Bulma, pues literalmente había sido él el responsable de introducir la "semillita" para crear al ser que tenía frente suyo.

Sí. Ese era su hijo, un pequeño machito que no se parecía a él en lo absoluto, incluso no se parecía a Bulma. ¿Cabello violeta? ¿Era eso una mutación?

No lo sabía pero se negaba a encontrar un parecido con el cual relacionarlo a ellos dos hasta que el pequeño recién nacido abrió los ojos.

Era su hijo, era hijo de Bulma.

Tenía tanto de ella en sus azules ojos sin embargo la misma forma que los suyos y la misma mirada llena de enfado.

La azulada mirada del nacido lo desafiaba, no supo en qué momento se acercó a él y lo cargó.

A simple vista el pequeño parecía regordete y pesado, pero al cargarlo, lo sintió, frágil, ligero… inocente.

Se sintió conectado en se instante, la mirada del bebé estaba unida a la suya, incluso podía jurar que inclusos sus corazones estaban sincronizados, era su sangre, su hijo… lo primero que `poseía verdaderamente de valor además de Bulma.

Y de repente quiso darle un nombre, y no había nombre más digno que el que habia elegido él. Quería romper de una vez la tradición, su hijo no sería una copia suya o de su desalmado padre, seria alguien poderoso, sabio, justo.

Tarble, tu nombre será ese. Como mi difunto hermano, como mi compañero en las batallas contra mi tirano padre, como mi único amigo – le susurró al oído al pequeño varias veces junto con el nombre que le daba.

Conocer a su hijo despertó en él un sentimiento muy extraño, la paternidad era algo nuevo. Se corrigió internamente por su comportamiento pues luego se dio cuenta de que actuó muy "cursi" por así decirlo, algo que Bulma haría.

Bulma, Bulma, Bulma. ¿Quién diría que pidió una mujer solo por capricho de tener una y someterla y terminó queriéndola de otra manera?

¿Qué tan fuerte es el sentimiento que desarrolló hacia ella que lo cambió completamente?

Ella no solo lo cambió sino lo ayudó a su manera a superar sus miedos, a evitar errores como cuando quiso matar a su propio hijo, así como lo ayudó de cierta manera a curarse.

Porque ese era su haz bajo la manga, estaba curado. Lo sabía, desde que entendió lo importante que era para proteger a quienes quería su salud, solo que fue una lástima que tuvo que haber pasado por la muerte de un hermano para entender lo doloso que era perder a un ser querido.

Y no estaba dispuesto a perder uno más.

Llegó a donde sintió la presencia de Bulma, ella seguía dormida al parecer, pro estaba bien, lo podía notar por sus ruidosos ronquidos.

Te mereces descansar, lo hiciste bien – dijo despacio, agradecía a que ella estuviese profundamente dormida y no pudiese escuchar aquellas palabras tan vergonzosas saliendo de su boca.

Pero es que ella lo hizo todo sola, superó su peor etapa de embarazo valiéndose por si misma mientras él superaba sus crisis existenciales.

Ella no solo se merecía su cariño y su respeto. Ella se merecía mucho más y cuando él pudiese dárselo se lo daría.

Sin embargo ahora, solo podía mirarla con esos ojos negros que desprendían verdadero amor y agradecimiento aunque él no lo quería expresar a menudo, era un amor sincero, la admiración e incluso la adoración. La adoraba y no se imaginaba qué sería de su mundo sin ella.

Una vez sacado de la hipnosis que creaba ella en él se volteó y cansado caminó rumbo a su aposento, luego de tiempo sin darse el placer de dormir bien necesitaba gozar de aquello.

…

Podía sentir sus grandes manos acariciando sus piernas recorriéndolas lentamente.

¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz? – se atrevió a preguntárselo de mala manera, no es que quisiera hacerlo ahora, pero claro… a él nunca le importó aquello.

Tan solo pensar en los años que vivió ilusionada, enamorada de él, ignorando todos sus defectos, haciéndolo todo para estar cerca suyo. Todo.

Pero ahora, sintiendo como él la tocaba y la besaba con ganas se preguntaba una vez más.

¿Valió la pena?

No lo sabía, pero su riesgo fue grande, todo por estar con ese hombre, que la volvió loca de joven, pues claro, él era el Rey, pero no era su título o su poder lo que la enloqueció en aquel entonces, sino lo físico, sí. El Rey era tan guapo o incluso más que el príncipe Vegeta.

Su actual esposo era alto, atlético, su cabello flameante de tomos marrones rojizos y negruzcos, su voz tan oscura y seductora, su piel color canela al igual que sus ojos marrones. Era valiente estratega, inteligente, sanguinario. Ideal en aquel entonces.

El infierno hace tantos años.

Yo lo sé todo – le susurró el Rey al oído haciendo que ella se paralice.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

¿Creíste que sería fácil burlarte de mí? ¿Creíste que no te descubriría nunca? – le reprochó tomándola fuertemente de brazo casi llegando al punto de cortar la circulación.

Era el momento decirle todo lo que tenía guardado hace tiempo, nadie lo engañaba a él y se reía en su cara sin tener un castigo ¡Nadie!

No… No me burlé – exclamó la mujer intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre que la aprisionaba.

¿AH NO? ¿NO LO HICISTE? ME ENGAÑASTE POR MUCHO TIEMPO PORQUE SOLO QUERIAS EL PODER – le gritó furioso, le molestaba que ella se victimizase de esa manera, le molestaba que negase sus crímenes.

No quería el poder, quería estar contigo – contestó intentando calmarlo pero la explosión del volcán de secretos estaba cerca.

Si no querías el poder, debiste haberte convertido en una simple concubina ¿Por qué hacer lo que hiciste? – le reclamó un poco más calmado pero trasmitiendo muchísimo más enojo e indignación en su voz.

Mi padre… Él no me hubiese permitido ser solo una simple concubina – fundamentó ella enfureciendo más a Vegeta padre quien soltó su agarre y la lanzó al piso.

¿QUÉ CARAJOS IMPORTABA TU PADRE? ¡YO ERA EL REY, MI PALABRA ERA LA LEY Y AUN ASÍ TE ATREVISTE A FINGIR ESTE TEATRO! – gritó y gritó bastante molesto.

Simplemente lo hice, no pensé. Estaba loca por ti – se justificó inútilmente sabiendo que no había palabra que la salvara de esto.

Sabes cuál fue mi castigo. Yo mandé matar a tu hijo, yo lo hice. Y disfruté planear acabar con su débil existencia – rió al ver como la mujer cambiaba de expresión.

¡Era tu hijo! – reclamó ella con la voz quebrada, nunca esperó tal hecho de su parte.

El rey Vegeta rió irónico, las ironías simplemente le encantaban.

O ¿hubieses preferido que mate a Vegeta? – preguntó con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

¡Por supuesto que no! – negó inmediatamente, ella amaba tanto a Vegeta que nunca quería algo así para él.

El Rey comenzó a caminar gatunamente en círculos rodeándola mientras la acusaba con la mirada y la aturdía con endiablada sonrisa.

Haba ¿La recuerdas? Ojos negros, piel blanca pálida, grandes curvas, cabello tan largo que llegaba hasta su cola. ¡Era una belleza! ¿Te trae algún recuerdo? – Preguntó buscando sacarle información – Te doy una oportunidad, quiero saber tu versión. Si no quieres decírmelo la escribirás, quiero la absoluta verdad. Vendré en un tiempo – expresó lanzándole una hoja parecida a una cartulina para que la mujer hiciera su trabajo mientras él tenía cosas… que atender.

La reina cerró los ojos y dejó salir sus lágrimas dispuesta por fin a debelar su error.

…

Te felicito Vegeta – dijo el Rey a su hijo como si de una misión se tratase.

Un príncipe tan poderoso en su linaje traía muy buena imagen a su reino.

Gracias… Rey – exclamó Vegeta apretando los puños, sabía muy bien que su padre ocultaba algo, ya no era un chiquillo para emocionarse por felicitaciones que luego traerían cosas a sus espaldas.

Sabes Vegeta, tu he pensado, tu y yo nunca hemos tenido esa confianza, me tratas como un comandante, no como tu padre, pienso que podríamos hacer grandes cosas en un futuro, cambiémoslo todo, podemos reivindicar nuestro impero. Tú, yo, tu hijo, seriamos los amos del universo – propuso el rey a su hijo.

Vegeta miró a su padre, no sabía qué pensar, la propuesta parecía tentadora. ¿Cuántas veces deseó ser tomado en cuenta por él?

¿Y si esta era su oportunidad de retractarse ante su pueblo y por fin tener una buena relación con su padre?

Por más que tuviese un hijo o tuviese una edad suficiente para ser considerado adulto, los sueños de su infancia seguían vivos dentro suyo. Y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad, tener la aprobación de su padre.

Sería una buena idea… padre – sonrió Vegeta con orgullo haciendo una reverencia.

Supuso que vendrían buenos tiempos.

…

Dejó de morderse las uñas cuando escuchó sus pasos, él venía a acabar con ella lo sabía. Levantó la mirada y entregó el papel el cual contenía su confesión completa y tal vez también un poco de su vida, se lo entregó en sus manos sabiendo que él ya lo sabía todo.

Pero aun así parecía interesado en la lectura del documento como si estuviese comprobando la similitud entre versiones.

Muy bien, al fin haz confesado. Te felicito mujer, siempre fuiste una buena esposa, al menos en la intimidad, pero por más de que tu traición no sea extremadamente grave merece el peor castigo, por los años, por engañarme, sabes querida que nadie que me traicione sigue vivo para contarlo – dijo tranquilo el Rey acariciando el rostro de su esposa cariñosamente torturándola con un comportamiento contrario al su sádico rostro.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, y la besó separándose con lentitud dejando caer la saliva al piso.

Pero debes saber algo esposa mía, yo no seré tu ejecutor – exclamó sonriendo sádicamente.

* * *

 **Wooow, me encantó el resultado final jajaja. Sé que no es mucho, pero ustedes saben que no se me da escribir capítulos largos jajaja, pero bueno, espero les guste.**

 **El próximo será el final.**


	23. Capitulo Final: Larga vida al rey

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Y llegó el último capítulo.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

* * *

Bulma, todo irá mejor, todo irá mejor. Vegeta tenía esas palabras grabadas en la mente y trabadas en la garganta.

Quería decírselo, quería gritar lo emocionado que estaba su padre después de mucho había convocado al pueblo, sabia el motivo, su padre le comentó todo aquella tarde.

¿Y dices que tu padre te propuso eso? – preguntó una Bulma ya consciente bastante extrañada.

Así es – asintió Vegeta en respuesta.

Ni el mismo lo podía creer ¿Pero cómo desaprovechar tal oportunidad?

¡Eso es fantástico! – exclamó Bulma lanzándose sobre Vegeta olvidando la reciente herida producto de su parto – Tu padre por fin te acepta, tu pueblo también lo hará, me aceptaran a mí, también a Trunks – dijo feliz, estaba orgullosa de que por fin las puertas se abrieran para ellos.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, ese nombre no le sonaba, quien era ese sujeto, se puso celoso por un instante.

¿Trunks? ¿Quién es ese estúpido? – preguntó bastante celoso cruzándose de brazos, quien sea que fuese ese tal Trunks le rompería la cara.

Un indoloro golpe en el estómago fue lo que recibió a consecuencia de su dicho.

¿Pero cómo te atreves a llamar estúpido a nuestro hijo? – le reclamó indignada y no tardó mucho para que Vegeta se diese cuenta de ello.

¿Dijiste Trunks? ¿Quieres llamar con ese nombre tan ridículo a mi hijo? Ni se te ocurra, no es nombre para él – dictó Vegeta indignado. ¿Un nombre tan ridículo?

¿Y qué derecho tienes tú para darle un nombre? ¿Acaso tú lo tuviste meses en tu panza? ¿Acaso tú engordaste como vaca? ¿Acaso tú sufriste el dolor de un parto? Cuando me des verdaderas razones para considerarte digno de escoger el nombre tomaré tu palabra – se quejó Bulma con el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta solo la miró, suspiró y se tranquilizó.

Quería llamarlo Tarble – dijo despacio antes de irse, no había caso con ella, tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, que la mujer hiciera lo que quisiera, él tenía asuntos pendientes ante su reino.

…

Tocaron su puerta, una caja aterciopelada fue recibida por ella, extrañada la abrió y vio un hermoso traje lila junto con una fina armadura con el emblema real en el pecho y una pequeña capa de color rojo.

" _Presentación"_ decía traducido a un idioma que ella pudo leer. Entonces en seguida relacionó con lo dicho por Vegeta esta mañana.

Miró en detalle la fina pieza para luego colocársela, si sería anunciada este día como concubina de Vegeta y madre del nuevo heredero, debía estar radiante.

Entonces procedió a prepararse.

…

Todo el pueblo saiyajin estaba reunido alrededor, solo bastó comunicación de scooter a scooter para que todos estuvieran enterados, ninguna información estaba aún filtrada pero se murmuraba que era algo grande.

Especulaciones por todos lados pero nadie sabía lo que sucedería en realidad.

Espero que aprendas a disimular hasta que sea tu momento – amenazó el Rey Vegeta a su esposa quien estaba a su lado para recta y sin emoción en el rostro.

En un poco de tiempo más se les unió Vegeta y la mujer que cargaba al nuevo descendiente cubierto en una manta.

Caminaron en silencio haciendo retumbar sus pasos hasta que la puerta principal donde se encontraba el gran patio frontal lleno de súbditos esperando ansiosos las nuevas noticias.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de los presentes fue la bella joven de cabello azul que llevaba algo envuelta en una manta, al atar cables sueltos notaron que el príncipe Vegeta caminaba protectoramente al lado de la mujer.

MIS SUBDITOS – se anunció el Rey Vegeta haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

Cada persona que estaba en el público reverenció a la familia agachándose sobre una pierna y poniendo la mano en forma de espada en el antebrazo, como símbolo de lealtad.

Supongo que se preguntaran ansiosos por qué los llamé, como ustedes saben el reino está pasando por sus mejores épocas, las más prosperas. Pero no los llamé para informales eso, es para decirles lo orgulloso que estoy de mi primogénito – miró al príncipe Vegeta el cual levantaba la cabeza con orgullo al oír aquellas palabras por parte de su padre, por fin su destino cambiaría seria querido por su pueblo y su padre – el príncipe Vegeta nos ha dado grandes honores en batalla y ahora ha dado vida a su primogénito, el nuevo integrante de la estirpe saiyajin que llevará con orgullo el nombre de Vegeta, como dicta la tradición – Bulma frunció el ceño al oír aquello, pero no podía discutirlo ahora.

El Rey Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y tomó al pequeño de la su cola marrón y extendió el brazo mostrando al niño, era una manera muy brusca de tomar a un niño pero nadie se atrevía a discutir al rey, aunque a ninguno de los saiyajins le incomodaba, solo a Bulma.

Mírenlo, obsérvenlo, analicen su poder – exclamó a lo que todos los presentes encendieron sus scooters para medir el poder del niño.

Y quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos, ilusionados, el nuevo príncipe era una promesa de mayor poder en el futuro, el linaje real nacía cada vez más poderoso.

¡Larga vida al rey! – gritó uno.

¡Larga vida al príncipe heredero! – gritó otro llenando de satisfacción a Vegeta.

¡Larga vida al nuevo príncipe! – gritaron en coro ya muchos súbditos sumamente satisfechos con la noticia.

Cuando todos guardaron silencio, el rey volvió a hablar.

Desde hoy estaré dándole mis enseñanzas al príncipe Vegeta para que pueda tomar el poder pronto y también para que pueda educar a su hijo, ellos son juventud y la esperanza al futuro, nuevas batallas, nuevas conquistas. Y grandeza para nuestras familias, prosperidad para nuestro pueblo, fama para nuestro planeta y poder para nuestras descendencias. Como promesa de la lealtad de nuestra familia, la primera princesa nacida descendiente mi hijo el príncipe Vegeta será entregada al que tengo mayor poder de pelea, cuando la joven cumpla 15 años. Es una promesa – dictaminó – Así que príncipe Vegeta debes ponerte a trabajar – bromeó haciendo que los súbditos rieran, pocas veces el rey estaba de tan buen humor.

El rostro de Bulma ya estaba rojo de furia, encima de que estaban usando a SU HIJO como muñeco de circo ahora querían comprometer a su futura hija no engendrada con cualquier animal, y lo peor es que Vegeta parecía estar de acuerdo, el rostro de orgullo no se le quitaba con nada.

El Rey hablaba y hablaba todos escuchaban, Vegeta estaba callado y escuchando todo como si por fin se hiciesen sus sueños realidad, y también Bulma notó que su amiga la reina estaba bastante seria, incluso parecía nerviosa.

Pero no podía ir a hablar con ella o a preguntarle algo porque debía mantenerse firme.

El Rey vegeta era el que más gozaba en este momento, estaba saliendo todo a la perfección su plan por fin salía y todo gracias al hijo de Vegeta, desde que se enteró del embarazo de la hembra supo que aquello podría beneficiarle, la primera idea que tuvo en mente fue que luego de matar o sacar del camino Tarble, cuando naciera el hijo de Vegeta lo nombraría como hijo suyo pero los planes se pusieron mejores cuando engañó a su propio hijo con palabras bonitas y llenas de buenas perspectivas para un futuro, no le convenía deshacerse de Vegeta al menos hasta que el mocoso sea grande, porque sabía muy bien que si por casualidad él muriese y Vegeta estuviese muerto también el pueblo no dejaría jamás que un niño gobierne. Y ahí estaba ahora, concretando la parte del plan de endulzar a Vegeta y esperando que llegue el "supuesto delatador"

La grandeza de nuestro pueblo se debe a nuestros héroes valientes que lucharon en las grandes guerras, nos dejaron su legado y su cultura. Nos dejaron valores como la honestidad que caracteriza a nuestro pueblo y a nuestra familia – comentaba el rey hablando del pasado cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

Ese era el momento. "honestidad" esa era la señal.

¡La familia real no tiene honestidad! – exclamó un hombre para sorpresa de todos.

El hombre rápidamente subió a la tarima y levantó un papel mostrándolo.

Esta es la confesión de la reina Pepers, la mujer que engañó a su familia y a su pueblo – comunicó tajante el sujeto.

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Con qué derecho subes a donde no perteneces? – fingió regañarlo el rey.

Mi rey, mostrándole mi lealtad le entrego esto que encontré en el cuarto de su mujer, la mujer parecía ya no poder aguantarse su pesar y escribió sus fechorías en esta hoja – dijo el hombre entregando el papel con una reverencia.

Bulma miró a los lado y vio como la madre de Vegeta lloraba.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó a Vegeta que estaba atento a todo.

Cállate – le respondió él.

El Rey fingió leer aquello que ya había leído anteriormente pero por supuesto debía continuar con el teatro.

¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – gritó yendo hacia la mujer.

La tomó de sus cabellos y la arrojó al suelo siguiendo con la actuación.

Vegeta. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí cuando golpean a tu madre? – le reclamó Bulma a Vegeta.

Si te atreves a interferir te matará, si la golpea es porque es algo grave – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

El Rey vegeta seguía golpeándola y los súbditos como espectadores tenían el mismo punto de vista de Vegeta.

Lee –ordenó el rey Vegeta a la mujer entregándole el papel – es hora de que tu pueblo y tu hijo – dijo mirando a Vegeta – se enteren de lo que hiciste – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer se enderezó y tomó el papel en sus manos, no le quedaba más que confesarlo todo.

 _ **Soy Pepers, o mejor conocida como Reina Pepers, estoy condenada, juzgada por mis actos egoístas, y es por eso que utilizando todos mis conocimientos me doy el lujo de dar una carta de confesión digna.**_

 _ **Nací en una familia de élite muy respetable, éramos bastante cercanos a la realeza de los saiyajins.**_

 _ **Cuando niña conocí al príncipe Vegeta, actual Rey Vegeta, pues en aquel entonces era príncipe.**_

 _ **Al conocerlo sentí una gran admiración hacia su persona, él era años más grande que yo y era un guerrero poderoso y admirable.**_

 _ **Motivada para poder ser como él algún día entrené y entrené hasta llegar a destacarme por mi poder.**_

 _ **Cuando adolescente me unieron a la guardia del palacio, fue todo un honor para mí hacerlo, y fue cuando eso que me di cuenta lo enamorada que estaba de aquel hombre que estaba por dar sus primeros pasos como Rey.**_

 _ **Al fallecer su padre a una edad joven para el promedio saiyajin, él tuvo que asumir a una edad no planificada, sin embargo no era ni viejo ni joven para él cargo.**_

 _ **Lo tenía todo, poder, prestigio y popularidad además de la corona heredada. Lo único que le faltaba era una esposa y un heredero.**_

 _ **Cuando me enteré de la noticia me puse eufórica, por fin podría estar con quien amaba.**_

 _ **Acepto, me dejé llevar por sentirse débiles pero era joven y soñaba con sentirme valorada y amada.**_

 _ **No dude en ningún momento para postularme, mis padres me apoyaron, bueno más bien mi madre pues a mi padre no le agradaba el protocoló para elegir a la reina.**_

 _ **Creía que era una absurda excusa para desvirgar a muchachas y luego tirarlas a los prostíbulos.**_

 _ **A él le agradaban las uniones serias y duraderas. Sabía que si yo no era la elegida no podría ser más mujer de nadie.**_

 _ **Aunque a mí eso no me importaba, con tal de estar a disposición de mi querido Rey.**_

 _ **Sin embargo mi madre estaba encantada, era ambiciosa más yo no lo era, yo solo era una soñadora.**_

 _ **Tal vez algunos desconozcan como era la tradición para tomar una reina en aquel entonces, pues yo les explicaré.**_

 _ **Él Rey tomaba a varias mujeres en una semana, muchas y muchas mujeres. Todas las que se candidatas, por supuesto no eran mujeres cualquieras, existían dos requisitos, la candidata debía ser bella y poderosa, y otro requisito obligatorio era ser de la raza saiyajin. Pero eso es irrelevante en mi confesión, no voy a explicar por qué los saiyajins no se cruzaban con otras razas en aquel entonces.**_

Bulma colocó sus manos sobre su boca al oír aquello, era horrible la manera en que las calificaban antes.

 _ **La cuestión es qué en aquella semana yo fui asignada, estaba lista, mi madre que era una partera profesional me ayudó con algunos trucos para poder embarazarme.**_

 _ **Y cuando llegó el día me prepararon y me llevaron junto a él, esa vez toqué el cielo y lloré de alegría. Rogaba con mi alma que él demostrase algo más hacia mí, que me recordase pero él solo parecía cegado por la lujuria.**_

 _ **Pero con sentirme suya ya me sentía mejor, no era necesario dar un hijo, no lo quería, o eso pensaba hasta que me enteré que salí preñada.**_

 _ **Fui la mujer más feliz del mundo pues la esperanza llegó a mi sin esperármelo, un futuro a su lado podría ser posible.**_

 _ **Definitivamente dormir todos los días en la misma cama era mejor que ser tocada una sola vez.**_

 _ **Desgraciadamente dos mujeres más también quedaron preñadas.**_

 _ **Había una mujer llamada Cauli, la cual estaba más segura de que su hijo sería el más poderoso, y eso la llevaría a ella a la corona.**_

 _ **Ella era ambiciosa y molesta, nadie la soportaba.**_

 _ **También había otra mujer que salió preñada, era un mujer muy bonita pero muy callada, ella siempre estaba llorando.**_

 _ **Intenté varias veces acercarme a ella y solo una vez oí su pesar.**_

 _ **Ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre, su tío la obligó a participar.**_

 _ **Me dijo que no quería ser reina, pero tampoco quería ser votada en un prostíbulo.**_

 _ **Me apiadé de ella pero aun así no le dije nada, ella no tenía salida. Más no era asunto mío, el mío era dar a un heredero. Un príncipe.**_

 _ **Juro que me cuidé de la mejor manera, incluso evité las provocaciones de Cauli y seguí mi camino para dar a luz a un príncipe.**_

 _ **Y cuando él día finalmente llegó, como eran periodos parecidos de embarazo todas tuvimos casi al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Pude ver a mi hijo, era muy hermoso, tenía facciones divinas, Vegeta sería su nombre de príncipe. De hecho ese nombre ya estaba asignado para el varón que tuviese más poder.**_

 _ **El nombre ya estaba solo faltaba el digno de tal poder.**_

 _ **Mantuvieron a todos los niños incubados examinando su potencial. Una de las mujeres dio una niña por tanto quedó exenta, la madre fue mandada al prostíbulo y la niña, bueno la niña ahora está en el harem de su propio padre, probablemente él ni siquiera sepa quién es ella ni ella que es su hija.**_

Una vez más Bulma estaba terrada con todo lo que oía. ¿De verdad ese era el planeta en que se quedaría toda su vida?

 _ **Pero yo nada puedo hacer para sacarla de ahí pues me quitaron mi poder de decisión hace un tiempo.**_

 _ **Bueno volviendo a la historia, yo estaba realmente feliz por mi hijo, hasta que mi madre llegó con la noticia.**_

 _ **Aparentemente mi hijo fue el que tuvo el poder más bajo de pelea, y el dar un hijo con un poder bajo era una deshonra que condenaba a muerte a la madre y al hijo.**_

 _ **Me asusté, me había aferrado a mi hijo y mi ilusión de vivir una vida al lado del rey siendo su eterna enamorada que entré en pánico.**_

 _ **No sabía qué hacer, no quería morir ni que mi hijo muera.**_

 _ **Pero las ambiciones de mi madre terminaron por convencer a mi padre y junto con ellos me apropié del hijo de otra mujer.**_

Vegeta no supo cómo reaccionar al oír eso, las manos le temblaron y logró cerrarlas en un puño. Había sido engañado toda su vida.

 _ **Condenando a mi verdadero hijo y la madre a la muerte.**_

No soportando aquello Bulma se puso a llorar, no había razón para matar a un niño. Se abrazó fuerte a su hijo y agradeció que él naciera con un gran poder de pelea.

 _ **Todo para poder estar con el hombre que ahora odio.**_

 _ **Pero supongo que todo lo que tengo es merecido, más no deje ni un momento de amar al pequeño Vegeta, me aferré a él convenciéndome que era mío nada más supongo que para aliviar el dolor de haber sido la responsable de la muerte de mi hijo de sangre.**_

 _ **Lastimosamente tiempo después me enteré que mi hijo adoptivo el príncipe Vegeta por más de tener un gran poder de pelea heredó una extraña enfermedad que sufría su verdadera madre.**_

 _ **Una de las causas de su sufrimiento.**_

 _ **¿Y qué más puedo confesar? Esta es mi verdad, fui una traidora, engañe a mi esposo, engañé a mis hijos, fui responsable de la muerte de dos inocentes y engañé al pueblo.**_

 _ **Sea cual sea la forma de acabar con mi vida quiero pedir perdón a todos los perjudicados por mi debilidad.**_

La mujer envuelta en llanto terminó de leer y notó las miradas inquisidoras en su rostro, la única que parecía no juzgarla era Bulma, ella lloraba, parecía muy afectada.

Miró a su hijo adoptivo, parecía decepcionado, nunca vio esa expresión en él y ahora ella lo estaba provocando, entendía ella le habia quitado a su madre, pero ella también sufrió, sufrió la pérdida de un hijo. Y ahora la perdida de otro por culpa de sus errores.

No quería también perder el respeto de su hijo adoptivo. No podía morir viendo esa expresión en su rostro.

Perdónenme – pidió en un susurro.

Quieres perdón – rió el rey – ¿Quieres perdón luego de traicionar a tu pueblo? Yo no te lo daré. ¿Qué dice el pueblo? – preguntó el Rey.

Los saiyajins estaban histéricos y gritaban constantemente.

¡Muerte a la traidora! ¡Muerte! ¡Muerte! – repetían en unísono.

Pepers bajó la cabeza sabiendo su destino, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

Bien, supongo que el pueblo siempre tiene la razón, pero yo no seré tu verdugo, el que debe hacerlo es el más perjudicado. El príncipe Vegeta a quien le quitaste a su madre biológica – exclamó el rey.

Vegeta miró a los lados, no se esperaba ser responsable de aquello, la noticia lo había golpeado muy fuerte y la decepción llegó con ella, la persona que siempre pensó que era su madre era nada más que una mujer idiota que lo utilizó para quedarse en la cama del Rey, estaba enfadado pero no estaba preparado para acabar con la vida de la que creyó su progenitora.

No lo hagas Vegeta – le rogó Bulma pero él no le oía, parecía demasiado molesto por ello.

Se acercó despacio y miró a la mujer que ahora era una desconocida para él.

Me mentiste, nos mentiste a todos, me utilizaste para quedarte con mi padre, me utilizaste porque fuiste tan débil como para enamorarte, me das asco, me repugnas, nunca te voy a perdonar – le dijo sin remordimientos.

Levantó la mano y formó una esfera en su dedo apuntándola.

¡NO LO HAGAS VEGETA! – gritó Bulma desesperada.

Pero Vegeta no se inmutaba, seguía apuntando mientras Bulma gritaba sin control intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

¡NO LO HAGAS VEGETA, NO LO HAGAS POR MI! – pidió con la voz quebrada y fue cuando eso que la esfera de Vegeta desapareció.

Él se giró y miró sus profundos ojos azules, tenía ganas de consolarla y secar sus lágrimas sin embargo no lo hizo.

E hizo lo contrario rompiendo el corazón de Bulma, y el suyo a la vez.

A mí no me importa lo que digas, lo único que me importa es el poder y hoy lo he logrado, estoy más cerca de él de lo que crees, te utilicé, te utilicé para que me dieses un heredero y poder ganar prestigio al fin. ¿Creíste que yo era tan débil como para enamorarme de ti? Yo no soy como esa mujer – dijo señalando a su madre adoptiva – o como tú. Así que si decido no matar a esta mujer es porque soy muy piadoso y la dejo vivir con el sentimiento e que nunca podré perdonarla, no por ti – dijo observando como ella estallaba en lágrimas.

Se sentía tan mal diciéndole aquellas palabras y al mismo tiempo sentía como su cuerpo se rompía en pedazos y su corazón se llenaba de dolor y el sentimiento de culpa, la estaba rompiendo a ella, a quien más amaba.

Pero sabía que para su orgullo lo más importante era quedar bien ante sus súbditos y ganar el respeto.

¿CÓMO QUE NO VAS A AMATARLA? – gritó el rey haciendo estallar el vaso y la ira de Vegeta se dirigió a él.

No la mataré por lo que dije, soy piadoso con quien se lo merece, más no lo seré contigo cuando te eliminé… padre – respondió para provocar alguna reacción de él.

Pero el Rey solo empezó a carcajearse eufóricamente.

¿Crees que puedes vencerme niñato idiota? ¿Con esa absurda enfermedad heredada de la idiota de tu difunta madre crees que podrás vencerme? Lo único que harás es quedar en vergüenza mostrando lo inútil que eres cayendo en el piso sacudiéndote como un gusano – rió el rey burlándose de su primogénito.

¿Eso es lo que crees? – preguntó Vegeta torciendo su sonrisa.

Un fulgor bastó para que Vegeta haya clavado su puño en el estómago de su propio padre al que miraba burlonamente, él hombre parecía sorprendido y tosió un poco de sangre por el golpe.

Bulma observó aquello con horror y no pudiendo soportar la violencia y sadismo en el actuar de Vegeta salió presurosa del lugar llevando al pequeño en sus brazos, Pepers se percató de aquello y preocupada la siguió. Presentía que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

Absolutamente nadie notó la huida de ambas mujeres por estar absolutamente sorprendidos por el inicio de la pelea a muerte entre príncipe y rey.

Vegeta esquivaba con agilidad los golpes de su padre que cada vez estaba más desesperado por el sorprendente aumento de poder de su hijo.

¿A quién le llamas débil? – le preguntó tomándoles del cabello y dándole un rodillazo.

Sabes por qué estoy decidido a matarte en vez de a esa mujer que no es siquiera mi propia madre, porque ella se encargó de protegerme tus humillaciones, me dio atenciones que tú nunca me diste, mientras ella me enseñaba a leer o a escribir, tú te burlabas de una enfermedad que yo no podía remediar, ni tampoco te empeñaste a buscarme una cura, tenías miles de planetas a tu disposición y nunca hiciste algo por mí, actuaste tan o más egoísta de lo que actuó esa mujer, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir tolerando tus insolencias y desprecios a tu persona, por Tarble quien también sufrió el mismo calvario que el mío, te mataré, mataré a tus aliados, tomaré tu trono, llamaré a mi hijo como me dé la gana y acabaré con todo lo que formaste, seré la ironía en tu vida – dijo tomando a su padre del cuello y lo tiró al suelo pisando su cabeza.

Solo tienes una manera de salvarte, arrepiéntete y te dejaré con vida, pero serás mi esclavo, estarás condenado a comer mis restos y desterrado del palacio. Pero tendrás vida, es la oferta más piadosa que puedo darte – dijo aclarando su voz.

Nu nunca – respondió el rey tartamudeando.

Entonces Vegeta de un golpe aplastó la cabeza del rey quebrándole unos cuantos dientes, entonces sonrió sádicamente y formó una diminuta pero poderosa esfera apuntando al corazón de su padre para despedazar aquella coraza de hierro y acabar con ese hombre que tantas inseguridades y desgracias causó en él.

Estuvo a punto de lazar la esfera pero se detuvo para decir las palabras que rogaban por salir de su corazón.

¿Sabes tú cuanto esperé las palabras que dijiste hoy? Sé muy bien que fingiste, pero yo quería escucharlo, toda mi vida esperé un "Estoy orgulloso hijo" pero tú te empeñabas en humillarme, cuando podías tenerme de tu lado y evitar ser asesinado por mí, pero padre, yo si te quise, te quise mucho, hasta que ese sentimiento se volvió decepción y luego rencor, pero ahora, ya oí de ti lo que siempre esperé oír no hay motivo para dejarte vivir, solo te juro que nunca seré como tú – confesó y antes de que su padre pudiese reaccionar atravesó el corazón del hombre con su disparo.

Su padre murió inmediatamente y él levantó la mirada hacia su pueblo, todos parecían escandalizados pero temerosos.

¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE ATREVE A DESAFIRAME? – gritó pero nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo, y lentamente empezaron a doblegarse a él reverenciarlo.

¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **No sé si notaron pero saqué varias referencias de dragon ball para la pelea de Vegeta con su padre.**

 **En un rato subo el epílogo, espero les haya agradado.**


	24. Epilogo: Tu amor mi enfermedad

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados en esta Fanfic.**

 **Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

 **Si llegaron aquí es que leyeron toda la historia y se los agradezco.**

* * *

Tarble caminaba por los pasillos presuroso, desde que lo revivieron tenía un temor de ser perseguido o atentado como fue cuando lo obligaron a suicidarse, todavía podía recordar el rostro de su verdugo, pero su temor no era importante cuando se trataba de cuidar a su sobrino, desde que revivió se dedicó a eso.

Fue su promesa hacia Vegeta, además el pobre niño no tenía a nadie más que a él.

La situación en el palacio era critica, no económicamente, Vegeta era el mejor rey que el reino pudo haber tenido, hizo prosperar al planeta en 35% organizó miles de conquistas, poseían varios planetas en distintas galaxias.

Pero él estaba tan hueco por dentro, perdido sin ella, condenado por sus propias acciones y encarcelado por su orgullo.

Desde que Bulma huyó él quedó deshecho, demostraba ser fuerte pero no lo era, estaba quebrado. Cada noche su corazón lloraba la falta que ella le hacía su reflejo maldiciendo las palabras que salieron de su boca en ese maldito momento.

Nuca pensó que ella se pelearía con su orgullo, nunca pensó que ella se marcharía por algo tan simple, ella también estaba rota, pero no deseaba seguir en un planeta tan horrible como ese, pero Vegeta no lo veía de esa manera, él llegó a la conclusión de que ella nunca sintió la sensación que él sintió y solo estuvo con él para no morir.

Es por eso que no fue tras ella, ella tenía una vida en su planeta, ella no quería compartir el resto de su vida con él, como él siempre deseó compartirlo con ella.

Le costó aceptarlo, el sentimiento nunca fue mutuo y el único tonto que se enamoró fue él, o al menos eso creía.

Gracias a la intervención de su madre adoptiva pudo al menos quedarse con el recuerdo de sus ojos, su hijo, un poderoso niño, al cual veía poco porque cada vez que lo veía su corazón se rompía en más pedazos de lo que ya estaba.

A veces le gustaba torturarse pensando cómo sería seguir con ella y criar juntos al pequeño príncipe Trunks.

Trunks: al final decidió ponerle ese nombre, para castigarse y recordarla cada vez que escuche ese nombre.

Fue un idiota y por eso acabaría con su corazón y se volvería un robot, una estatua, un hombre que solo se dedica a ser rey y nada más.

De misiones al trono, del trono a su cuarto, del trono a su cuarto, tenía una rutina que lo enfermaba cada vez más.

La angustia crecía, podía tenerlo poder, prestigio, respeto, mujeres, pero si le faltaba Bulma nunca sería feliz.

Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a no buscarla nunca más. Ella tenía era necesaria como una droga para él pero asumir las consecuencias de sus actos era de hombres, y él fue el monstruo que la hizo huir.

Estaba enfermo, el amor de Bulma podría ser la cura y también su enfermedad.

 **Fin del epilogo.**

* * *

 **Lamento arruinarles tan hermoso final ajaja, pero tenía anotado ya la sinopsis de todo esto.**

 **Quiero agradecer a.**

 **Karina.**

 **Calay.**

 **NiobeRadamantys.**

 **Vegeta-Bulma00.**

 **A los Guests.**

 **Manelyck 23.**

 **Lisa Brief.**

 **Laura sayayin.**

 **Dekillerraven.**

 **Ana.**

 **Antonia.**

 **Dramanette Vargas.**

 **Vanesa.**

 **Francescals.**

 **Maria Elsa.**

 **Esmeralda Torres.**

 **Zare Zk.**

 **Amapol.**

 **KeylaLeyla.**

 **Viv Ouji.**

 **Virina.**

 **Y a todos los que leyeron. Los quiero.**


End file.
